


That Day I Got Reincarnated to Save the Heroine from the Capture Targets

by Yandere_Nekohime



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Adopted Children, Amnesia, Archangels, Aristocracy, Comedy, Demons, Drama, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friendship, Heartwarming, Magic, Multi, POV First Person, Protective Siblings, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romance, Royalty, Shoujo, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Spirits, Story Arc, Time Skips, Triplets, Vampires, Werewolves, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Nekohime/pseuds/Yandere_Nekohime
Summary: [ Associated name : On a Day with a Plan to Save the Heroine from the Capture Targets - Fanfiction.net ]If you have one chance to prevent the Heroine from getting caught by the dark situations, would you save her?A young woman who got hit by a robbed car on the run after pushing her little sister out of the way, died with some regrets. But she got a chance to live again by reincarnation.Unfortunately, she didn't reincarnate in a normal world. But to her realization, she was reincarnated into a world of otome game that she once played in her previous life, Diabolik Lovers.Now with some half previous life's memories she still have, how does she survive that terrible world and help the Heroine to avoid the dark intentions from the capture targets?





	1. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own Diabolik Lovers characters, this is a work of fanfiction using characters from Diabolik Lovers world, which is owned by Rejet.
> 
> This story and OCs are owned by me, do not copy it or using it without my permission.
> 
> Without further, enjoy the story! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summary of [ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ] :
> 
> The life of an abandoned girl from the side of dirty road changed when she met the Vampire King.
> 
> Half of her memories from her previous life flooded to her head. She realized that she had died in the past and got reincarnated into a world of otome game that she had played in her previous life, Diabolik Lovers.
> 
> To the little girl dismay, the Vampire King took an interest on her and brought her to his family; full of sociopathic and psychopathic vampires.
> 
> As she got stuck with the royal family of vampires, she determined to protect her second life, but unexpected things began to unfold because of her actions?!

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 01 : The Day I Remembered About My Previous Life.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It hurts.

What’s happening? Why does my head and back hurt?

"-sis!”

Several cries of children rang through my ears. Their voices were too vague, but still enough for my hearing sense to catch it.

"-sis!”

Ugh, still don't understand what they are crying about. Can you guys speak more clearly?

“Big Sis!”

Who are they calling for ...?

“Big Sis, please wake up!”

Wait, I think they are calling out for me. 

I opened my eyes heavily with a hazy feeling. Instead of seeing some children crying, I saw red dots covering my sight.

Huh, what’s wrong with my vision? Why is all red?

"Big Sis, please don’t die-!”

Die ...? What are they talking about? Wait, I think I get it ... these red dots are my blood. In other words, I'm bleeding to death?!

At that moment, I remembered I was walking with my little brothers and my little sisters in the middle of big city, when there was a thief who drove a stolen car at high speed and about to hit one of my little sisters. I rushed out instinctively to my little sister and pushed her out the way, and there you go ... I got slam so hard by that crazy car.

Now that explains why I felt so much pain in my head and back from the start. That being that, my head began to feel hot- no, it burned. Leaving aside the extreme pain, I began to feel burn.

"Please don’t leave us!”

I could feel their tears dropped onto my face. Starting from one droplet to two droplets and more, like a rain hitting my face.

"Hey ... don’t cry ...” I grabbed one of my brothers or sisters’s hands. The little hands that wore no gloves- wait, no gloves? Jeez, I have told them to wear gloves before going out! After all, it’s winter now. Now these little bare hands are shivering from the cold weather, right?

Speaking of the cold weather, my body began to shiver. I’m pretty sure I wore my winter jacket before going out. So, why do I feel cold now? This is weird, where did the burning sensation go? Not that I want with the burning sensation, who wants to? But I'm getting more anxious from time to time with these alteration events.

Could it be ... I’m running out of my blood?! Oh no, this could be bad. When people don’t have enough blood in their bodies, they will die, won’t they?

At that crucial time, my dying brain flashed me an emergency news.

Ah, that’s right-!

I summoned my last strength to convey my most important matters to them.

"B-brothers ... Sisters, I have some important tasks for you ... if Big Sis died, please tell Grandpa and Grandma ... I love them, and you all ... please be strong and kind to protect them, kay?”

"And-” as I about to say my last and the most grave importance matter in my life to them, my words won’t come out from my vocal cords.

I tried again, but same result.

No, no, no! I haven’t told them to burn all of my dark games in furnace! If Grandpa and Grandma know that I have secretly bought those games, what would they say?!

... Maybe, I should pray for Grandpa and Grandma wouldn’t find out about it.

“-course,  we ... never forget ... about it ...."

Huh, what’s up with these kids? Their voices sound strange now, it’s like their voices are fading away ....

No, I think it isn't their voices, but my consciousness that fading away slowly.

Ah, this is bad.

Am I gonna die ...?

Well, at least I have told my last message to them. Hopefully, my brothers and sisters won’t forget about it.

As my eyelids felt heavy, it began to close on its own. At that time, I heard some massive crying and panic crowds. It was kinda hazy.

I think my focus has gone from my mind.

The last thing I heard was a siren sound. I think it was an ambulance that come for rescuing me, but it was already too late, you know. I’m dying here ....

I see, this is the end of my life, huh?

... No, wait! I’m still worried about my secret collection games!

At least, if I died, let it be in a peaceful way, without worrying something about someone would find out about my secret!

So please God or Angel or Death Reaper or whatever are you, bring me back to life again!

I don’t wanna die now-!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nooo! I don’t wanna die now-!”

"Well, you are not, Dear.”

What ...?

I opened my eyes that surprisingly felt light. That’s weird, I thought I'm going to have some hard time to open my eyes with my dying state.

Then I saw a black cloaked man kneeling in front of me, who was lying on the dirty ground. From the visible site I got, the man had pale complexion with a long white hair and a pair of golden eyes that stared at me in a curious look.

Hmm, is he God? No, he wears a black cloak, so I think he is Death Reaper? But I have to say, this guy is really handsome, much like a guy who came out from a visual light novel game ***[1]**.

Wait, what? Visual light novel game ...?

Now that I think about it again, he looks like someone familiar from the game that I had played before, but who ...?

"My, are you unfortunate one?” he spoke with his smooth masculine voice. “What is your name, little girl?”

As I have been magically mesmerized by his beautiful voice, I came out with an awkward stuttered noise, “M-my name ....”

Huh, what’s my name again ...?

No, please don’t tell me that I forgot my name because I was too amazed by his beauty!

Nah, that doesn’t sound like it.

So why ...?

I tried to search my name again and again from my brain cells, but it was useless.

"I’m sorry, I don't know my name ..." I said honestly to him. I felt my face a bit red, feeling embarrassed for I didn't know my name.

Ahh, he is gonna think I’m an acute identity crisis girl-!

But he didn’t give a mocking or snickering face at me like what I thought, instead he still fixed his gaze on mine with unreadable expression.

"I see ...” he closed his golden eyes for a moment, before opening them again. “Then, do you mind me giving you a name?” he gave me a mysterious charming smile.

Argh, how can I resist when you giving me that beautiful smile?!

"P-please ...."

He smiled gently at me. “Then from now on, your name is ... Kori.”

“Kori ..." I parroted him as I tested the beautiful name slide out from my tongue.

"Yes, Sakamaki Kori.”

I see, so my new name is Sakamaki Ko- wait, say that again?!

I widened my eyes and looked at him. “Sakamaki ...?” I whispered in perplexed by the said name.

"Yes." he smiled at me as he lend me his big hand to help me stand up with him. "From now on, I, Sakamaki Tougo, officially announce that now you are one of my family, Sakamaki family.”

What?!

I remembered Sakamaki Tougo, alias Karlheinz, the vampire king, also the father of six vampire brothers, is from visual light novel ‘Diabolik Lovers’ series game. From the experieces that I got from playing those game series, this big handsome man in front of me is the main root of this game plot.

Hehe, funny when I could easily recalled my gaming experiences than my identity. Is it because I value more my gaming memories than my name? Damn, me!

Anyway, back to my current state, I was speechless by his statement before, because there is no way this guy is Karlheinz! Karlheinz is just a fictional character game from the game that I played before!

"I-is this real ...?”

He patted my head gently and smiled. “Yes, it is real, Dear.”

I wanted to blatantly refused for what he said, but the touch ... it feels so real, how do I explain this feeling?

There must be a logical reason about this! Is this some kind new 3D feature game that I play right now? Nah, that doesn’t seem like it. Even it is, I don’t think I can buy and play it with my current budget. So the only option that can explain this logically is ....

I patted his big hand that covered by a white glove that he wore. “You’re a good cosplayer, you know.” I smiled at him.

"Excuse me?”

I grinned at him while elbowing him playfully. “Don’t act that you don’t know. I know you’re just want to role-playing your character perfectly in front of the other fans, but you can’t deceive them to believe that you’re the same character that you play, even with those perfect look and your accent!” 

He looked at me with a wry smile. "Pardon me, but what are you trying to implying here?”

"What I mean is, you’re an awesome dude! But I want you to put out your character for a bit moment, I want to know about your true self.”

He widened his eyes for a second, before returning it back to normal. “I see, to talk to me like that, you are a confident one, are you?” he smiled as he ruffled my hair. “My eyes were right to pick you up,” he whispered at the last sentence, but my ears could still hear him clearly.

"Hey, don’t treat me like a kid ...” I pouted at him.

He laughed heartily at me. “But you are a child, Dear.”

A child he said? But I’m 22-years-old woman! I know I'm a bit childish for my age, and you’re taller than me, but that doesn’t mean you can call me a child, meanie!

But wait, isn’t this guy is way too tall? If I stand right next to him, my height is only about his knees. Huh, this is weird ....

"S-sir, could you lend me a mirror?”

He sighed. “You don’t have to address me as ‘Sir’, you can just call me as ‘Father’ now.” he reached his hand to his pocket cloak and gave me his mirror, which I grabbed it from him quickly.

My eyes stirred in horror when I looked up at my shadow that reflected in the mirror.

The mirror reflected a little girl around 8-years-old with a smooth fair skin. She had long messy soft pink hair and a pair of big golden round eyes. Indeed, she was a beautiful child, if only she didn’t have dirts on her face or her figure was so skinny, much like she didn’t eat any foods for a month.

Holy cow, what’s happening to my face?! Where is my normal and boring face that I had before? And what’s with these new features that resemble a girl from a  _shoujo_   _manga_ ***[2]**?

I stared at the mirror with my mouth gaped open widely that even a bat could enter inside my mouth and explore my stomach.

Dang it, what kind of sick joke is this?

Is this the power of make up? Nah, even if it is only a make up, how can I explain about my height that shrunk drastically? Maybe, this is some strange medicine effects ***[3]**? Agh, I can’t point out any logical reason more than this! My brain can’t handle this illogical process anymore, I give up!

"Have you done looking at yourself?”

I snapped back from my mind and looked at Karlheinz who was waiting for me patiently.

"Ye-yeah, thank you ...” I handed him back his mirror, but he shook his head.

"You can have that looking-glass.”

"But, this is yours-"

Again, he patted my head gently. “I gave you this looking-glass as a gift for welcoming you as one of my family.”

That's so kind of you ....

Wait, I can’t be deceived by him! If he is the real Karlheinz from Diabolik Lovers series, he just manipulating me to believe he is a kind man, because I know his true nature, he is a man who is incapable loving someone and only see them as a tool of his experiments.

That again, if is in Diabolik Lovers world.

So the real question is, what kind of world is this? Is this the same world of Diabolik Lovers? If yes, why I’m in here ...?

Didn’t I get hit by a crazy car and died painfully last time? So, how come I’m still alive now ...?

Now come to think about it, my pain and wounds gone magically, I got a different body, also I met someone who looks same with one of characters game that I played before.

Could this be-

“Shall we go now?” he lend his big hand at me again. And I, who still processing an answer for my own question, without thinking took his hand offers.

As my brain finally reached to one conclusion to solve this problem, I began to bathe in nervous sweats.

No way in hell ... I have been reincarnated in Diabolik Lovers?!

That means, this is a real Diabolik Lovers world, and this guy beside me is the real vampire king, Karlheinz!

Oh God, this is gonna be bad.

“Let’s meet your new brothers and mothers.”

No, please anything but that! I don’t wanna meet with your sociopath ***[4]** or psychopath ***[5]** wives and sons ...!

Please someone, I beg you to rewind the time, and let me refuse this guy offer-!

But it was too late. He had teleported me and himself to Sakamaki’s mansion.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Visual light novel game*[1] : A Japanese novel read as an game-like application on a computer.
> 
> 2\. Shoujo manga*[2] : A genre of Japanese comics aimed primarily at a young female audience.
> 
> 3\. Strange medicine effects*[3] : A reference to Detective Conan.
> 
> 4\. Sociopath*[4] : A term used to describe someone who has antisocial personality disorder (ASPD). Similar to psychopath, but often behave without thinking of consequences (impulsive).
> 
> 5\. Psychopath*[5] : A term used to describe someone who has antisocial personality disorder (ASPD). Similar to sociopath, but they carefully plot their moves (calculating).


	2. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 02

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 02 : The Day I Arrived in Sakamaki's Mansion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you ready to meet them?”

Nope! Can I escape now?

That was what my feeling told me to say, but my left brain who against with it, beat it up to it.

Girl, are you stupid or dumb? If you say that out loud now, you wish for you death coming to you within a second!

I winced at the harsh words from my logical mind that slapped me back into reality.

That’s right, if I want to leave this place alive, I have to play smart. For now, let’s agree with him, and then make up my strategy plan how to survive and escape from here!

I twitched my smile to the Vampire King. “O-of course ....” 

“Good.” he flashed me with his usual smile, before he gave a short glance at the security guard who just nodded and opened the gate door for us.

We continued our walk from the main gate door to the mansion house- no, scratch that. We continued our ‘long trip’ from one end to the other! Just who the hell designing this huge mansion?! Have they ever thought how tiring it was for the one who’s living in here to walk from the house to the outside and from the outside back to the house?

Wait, I forgot those who lived in here are vampires; they have an amazing ability called teleportation.

... While, I’m just a mere human without extraordinary abilities or special skills to be proud of.

Ah, except for my girlish looking.

Fudge.

Why God? Why I have to be reincarnated as a human that only have charm, but no power? How do I suppose to survive this cruel world with that?!

Seriously, why didn’t I reincarnate as a vampire or something that more cool? That way, I could escape from this big guy easily with my magic or my ability to teleport somewhere!

Oh yeah, speaking of teleportation, why Karlheinz didn’t teleport us straight to the mansion? We don’t have to do this long-ass-walk to reach the mansion!

I wonder what’s his ‘brilliant’ mind be thinking of?

Curiously, I decided to check on Karlheinz, who walked beside of me in silent. 

He wore no smile on his handsome face. But he didn’t look mad, or sad, nor happy at the same time, so how do I phrase it? He is in serious mode, I guess ...? Still, he looks captivate even in his deep thought, his mysterious charming aura never leave him for once, huh. As expected from this lady-killer.

But anyway, It’s a rare sight to see him without his graceful smile. I wonder what he might be thinking of with an expression like that? Hmm ... hopefully, he is not plotting something bad to me like making me a sacrificial bride to his sons.

Hm, sacrificial bride ...?

I widened my eyes at the horror words that I just remembered.

Oh, God! How can I forget something crucial like that?

If I remember it correctly ... apart from the Heroine, all the sacrificial brides always end up get killed by the vampire brothers! And the worst part of it, the fourth brother of Sakamaki’s brothers, Sakamaki Kanato, loves to turn the sacrificial brides into one of his wax figures collection for his sickening hobby!

Damn it, I knew it! I should have never followed this guy since the beginning! Now what? Am I gonna get my blood sucked by those vampires and end up becoming one of Kanato’s model dolls?!

Gahh, that’s really giving me a nightmare vibe!

I shook my head at the scary thoughts. And for the second time, I took a glance to the tall man beside of me, who also glanced back at me in somewhat ... amused?

Huh? Why did he suddenly smile? I thought he was in serious mode before.

“My, are you not aware that all this time, I can hear you spoke out all of your mind contents clear as a day?”

“What?!”

I clasped my hands over my mouth in panic as my eyes glared at him in terror.

No way, I unconsciously blabbered out my thoughts all this time?!

He chuckled at my panic reaction, before calmly told me, “I’m just kidding.”

That’s not funny at all, Old Man!

“Though, I must say the part that I can hear your mind is true,” he stated with his eyes closed. “... And calling someone who have saved you as an ‘Old Man’, isn’t that kind of rude?” he continued while giving his ‘sweet’ smile at me.

Say what?!

He can read my mind ...? Does that ability even exist in him in the game? Well, I know he possesses the highest level of magic like a goddamn Gary Stu ***[1]** character, but c’mon-! The game never even mention about him inherited a mind-reading ability!

That same goes for his dangerous smile, this is the first time I have ever seen him smiling like that- wait, that’s not the real issue here! I’m gonna get killed by him before I even meet with my new mothers and brothers, ahhh-!

He sighed. “As you know, I have no intention to take off your life.”

“Ah, I see. That’s a relief.”

“Though, I will not promise about it in a future.”

I flinched at the white hair guy and took a few steps back from him in horror, like someone who just saw their neighbour murdering their pet in a sadistic way.

“Don’t worry, I’m just kidding.”

“That’s not how you normally joke with a kid!”

“But you are not a ‘normal’ child, are you?”

I blinked at him. “What-”

Just I about to ask him, someone with a sultry voice called out for the Vampire King.

“Karl~!"

I glanced at the source of the feminine voice, and I saw a beautiful woman with a long purple hair who walked out from the mansion to our direction as fast as she can. Her emerald eyes twinkled in excitement as she looked at Karlheinz figure. Somehow, she reminded me of a happy puppy when she met her master. Hehe, how funny.

“Cordelia,” he called back with his calm voice and formed a familiar graceful smile to her.

That’s right, this sexy woman is the first wife of Karlheinz, and the mother of the Sakamaki’s triplets, Cordelia.

“You’ve came-“ she cut her own words as her sharp eyes darted on me. “Who is this dirty brat?”

Why I’m not surprise with her giving me an insult in our first meeting?

“Now, now, Cordelia, don’t say something rude to our new family member.”

“What?!”

Cordelia's mouth hung open in shock; her eyes staring at her husband in a ridiculous look. No words coming out from her red lips, but somehow I managed to catch the meaning behind her silent state. So here is what she means, ‘what the fuck are you saying, Karl? You must be joking with your usual bad jokes, right?’

Well, that’s more or less from what I can translate.

By the way, another wife of the Vampire King had appeared with six children that around 8 to 11-years-old behind her back when I tried to translate Cordelia’s silent words.

Wait, six children ...?

I took a check on them again and recognized them as the wifebeaters- I mean, the capture targets when I looked at their appearances.

Yep, there’s no mistake that they are the capture targets, even though they look more young than in the game.

“Welcome home, Karlheinz,” said the woman who wore her long blonde hair in a tight bun. She gave him a respect bow, followed by her two sons and her four step sons.

Oh yeah, this elegant woman is the second wife of Karlheinz, also the mother of the Sakamaki’s eldest and second sons, Beatrix.

“Why, thank you for your greetings, everyone," he answered back with his graceful smile again.

Beatrix gave her tiny smile at her husband, but her smile faded once she saw my figure.

Err ... is it only me or what, but why do his wives look unhappy once they saw my figure? Am I the bearer of displeasure for them?

“Karlheinz, may I know what have made you bring this human child here?” she asked while glaring at me with her blue sky orbs.

“I’m about to answer that, Beatrix,” he said with a smile. “Well, since everyone has gathered here, let’s get on to the introduction-”

“What about mother? You won’t wait for her?!”

We simultaneously glanced towards the white hair boy who exploded in anger.

Oh dear, here comes the drama ....

The first wife of the Vampire King glared at the Sakamaki’s youngest son. “You loudly brat, will you shut your mouth already?” she snorted in annoyance. “Why should we wait for your ill mother wake up from-“

“Cordelia!” Karlheinz’s voice boomed in stern. “Watch your words ....”

She flinched at her husband cold words, and decided to go in silent mode again.

“As for you, Subaru.” he turned his golden eyes to his youngest son. “You see, Christa is in unstable condition, therefore she will not be able to make it out here.”

Christa ... ah, I remember! She is a pretty, yet meek-looking woman. She is the cousin and the third wife of Karlheinz, also she is the mother of the Sakamaki’s youngest son.

The son of Karlheinz’s third wife, Sakamaki Subaru, gritted his teeth as he looked at his father in hateful gaze. “... And whose fault is that-!“ he spatted.

“Wait, stop! Time out! Time out!”

Everyone glanced at me who suddenly shouted and killed the heavy tension between them.

“What now?” Cordelia said in irritated tone.

I gulped in nervous as their eyes darted on me at the same time. “I-I’m sorry, but I ....”

I know it isn't the right time, but I have to say it to them-!

I took a deep breath, before facing them with a serious expression. “... I need to go to the bathroom!” I shrieked to them.

Ugh, it can’t be help, alright? I’m already about the tip! There’s no way I can wait for all of you finishing your family issue rants any longer, kay?

“....”

I felt my face turn red at the sudden embarrassment that hit through me as they go silent with ‘seriously?’ or ‘what the hell?’ face. Ah, except for the Sakamaki’s third and fifth sons, Sakamaki Ayato and Sakamaki Raito, who about to burst out in big laughter, but then the Sakamaki’s second son, Sakamaki Reiji, slapped their back to shut them up.

And so, both of them managed to hold back their laughter while whining in pain.

The Sakamaki’s first son, Sakamaki Shuu, just stepped up at them while muttering something that made the two brothers stop their whining. His glasses brother then glared at him, as if he did not accept the eldest brother's presence.

The first brother only shrugged at them.

After I watched the hilarious event occurred, I quickly glanced at Karlheinz, who luckily able to understand what I meant behind my desperate gaze.

He sighed. “From the entrance hall, go to the living room at the right side, and you will find the bathroom door behind the stairs.”

Quickly, I put it together his directions on my head and nodded affirmly. “Alright, thankss-!” I rose my hand in a subtle wave and ran from the Sakamaki's garden to the mansion and where Karlheinz had directed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once I had relieved myself, I washed my hands and looked at my own reflection from the bathroom mirror.

Jeez, I forgot my face still caked in dirts!

I quickly washed my face with a running tap and looked at the mirror again after I was finished. Thanks to the water, now I can see my face clearly.

“Hm, that’s better.”  
  
I smiled with full satisfaction once I saw a clear reflection of a beautiful young girl, who then smiled back at me, following my gesture like an innocent child. It might sound like I'm bragging, but it's just that ... those baby cheeks! It's so cute when my twin rosy cheeks bloomed lightly as its following my smile.  
  
"No, I need to stop this before I get my brain turns into something unnecessary," I muttered while shaking my head in restless.

By the way, I wonder why do I look so lanky and dirty in the first place? Just, what the hell did I do before I got all this mess?

I tried to find the answer to my own question in my head, and miraculously, like a flash struck my head, I remembered ....

In this world, before my previous life’s memories returned, I lived alone in a small town, where I was forced to live in a dirty road.

My parents? I didn’t even know my identity, how come I know about them? Well, obviously they had left me when I was small, so I didn’t know how do they looks like, nor did they still alive or not. In short, I grew up without someone to support me.

Life is so harsh; it’s basically hell to me. In fact, I had to steal bread from a bakery and getting chased by the angry owner to survive from hunger, or when I tried to get enough sleep, I had to endure the freezing night.

Those days, I had always wondered to myself, why is my life full with miserable events?

Until I met with the mysterious hooded man who happened to walk pass by me. I thought he was from aristocracy, so my evil brain instinctively ordered my hands to steal his wallet. Unfortunately for me, I didn’t know he had great reflex and strength. To put it short, I was knocked out by him.

Thanks to the mysterious hooded man, or now that I learn the man name as Karlheinz, I weirdly dreamed- or more accurately, I remembered how did I die in my previous life.

Now with my half previous life's memories come back to me, and jumbled together with my current past life's memories, I began to think my life in this world isn’t that miserable, but it’s fucking terrible!

I looked at the expensive bathroom mirror again. This time, the mirror reflected a face of depressed girl that is not possible do by an 8-years-old child, except for me.

“God, why is always me?”

I sighed for the n-th time yet again today.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Gary Stu*[1] : A male version of a Mary Sue. Seemingly perfect character with no flaws, or who always overpowers other characters.


	3. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 03

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 03 : The Day I Was Greeted by My Six Nightmares.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For the time being, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror like an idiot, depressing about how life and fate treated me cruelly injustice.

I shook my head. “Screw it! Who cares if the world toyed me around?” my golden eyes pierced at my shadow who stared back at me with a sharp look. “I’m not gonna be their bloodbag or Kanato’s fucking doll ...! At least, I’m not planning to get killed by those maniacs and died for a second time!”

I took a deep breath, before let it out slowly. “Alright, Kori ... it’s time for you to face your nightmare.” I slapped both of my cheeks. “You can do it!”

With a new determination roaring inside of my body, I left the bathroom and was greeted by the devil child- I mean, the red-haired boy who looked at me with a glimmer of mischief.

“Done already with your poo-poo-stuff, Dirtybag?”

This jerk ... If only I’m not a helpless human, I would throw this fucking kid to Mars.

“Ayato, that is not something appropriate to say!” scolded the black-haired boy who stood beside Ayato.

“Shut up, Table-ware _Otaku_ ***[1]**! I don’t need your fucking lectures!”

The boy who had dark hair twitched at Ayato's insult. “I-is Reiji, not Table-ware _Otaku_! How many times do I need to tell you? Good grief ...” he massaged his temples and spoke again with his calm voice, "Also, please watch your language, Ayato. If Father-“ his words were interrupted by someone.

“If Father happened to hear about this, he would punish you again,” said the blond-haired boy who appeared out of nowhere.

“Shuu!”

He took a slight glance at his brothers who called out his name before he continued, “Remember what he said?”

“... To treat her nice as possible,” answered Reiji, his glasses glinted slightly when he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

Huh, Karlheinz said to them to treat me nicely ...? Eh, what is that? There is no way he asked them to do something like that without something nasty behind of it! This is really suspicious!

“Heh, who is he ordering me around? I’m Yours Truly ***[2]** , there’s no need for me to obey his order! Like hell, I would get scare from disobeying that Rotten Old Fool’s order like you guys!” he puffed up his chest with a prideful smile.

“Pfft, say the one who got scare the shit out of his life when that Old Geezer hung him up on a pine tree as a punishment from tearing his work notes.” the white-haired boy who joined the conversation suddenly, chuckled.

“Shut up, Subaru! Yours Truly never get scare of anything!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re ....”

“You didn't believe what Yours Truly say, did you?! How dare you!”

“Whatever ...” he rolled his red eyes. “I’m so sick of you calling yourself ‘Yours Truly’.”

“The fuck did you say?!”

Reiji sighed at the sight of his two younger brothers fought each other. “What a child ....”

“You’re a child too, Reiji,” Shuu retorted.

Reiji glared at his elder brother, while Shuu just shrugged at him.

“Whoa, what a chaos,” I muttered as I kept watching them fussing around.

“Right~?” someone cooed beside me.

I widened my eyes in surprise and turned at the reddish-brown-haired boy who gave me a playful smile.

“It’s everyday to us,” he continued while giving me his grin.

Everyday with chaos children ...? Oh man, what could be great from that? This is one of my reasons to escape this place as soon as possible, haaahhh ....

The playful boy pushed me far from his brothers. “Anyway, the name is Raito.” He winked at me with a smile on his face. “Hope we can get along, ufufu~” he threw his arm on my shoulder with a carefree aura, but I reflexly dodged it like an ultimate ninja.

He blinked at me with a confused look, before he gave his usual playful grin again. “Nfu, looks like someone doesn’t like to get hug.”

“Ah, it isn't like that ...” I trailed off. “I thought your hand would get dirty if you embrace me with my current state.” I grabbed the hem of my dirty dress while giving him a reassuring smile.

... Actually, I don’t wanna get too close to him, because I don’t wanna get licked by him, like how he did to the Heroine in the prologue of the game.

I mean, the idea getting licked by a 9-years-old child or 10-years-old child, or whatever actual age he is, it just ... ugh, I don’t want to imagine it! It’s too unnerving, kay?

Though, I’m not sure if he already have his lewd attitude in him or not now. But it’s okay to be cautious like how the proverb says, ‘better to be safe than sorry’, right?

Just I was debating about Raito pervert personality, whether it exists at a young age or not, someone cut my thoughts with his awful words.

“How thoughtful are you, to aware that you are more than nothing but a disgusting sack bag of garbage.”

Ah, the worst of my worst nightmares had come to join in his brothers.

“Whoa-! As sharp tongue as ever, Kanato- _kun_ ***[3]** , fufu~!” Raito giggled at his brother. 

I have to agree with Raito, this kid had made me astonishly offended with his vicious tongue! Even Ayato and Cordelia's insults that had pissed me off sounds better compare to Kanato's insult!

I sighed and looked at the purple-haired boy again, who also looked at me with a death glare.

Hm?

At that time, I noticed something about him was missing.

“What are you looking at?!”

Hey, you’re looking at me too! But whatever, more importantly ....

“No, it just ... I couldn’t help but notice, where is your Teddy?”

“Teddy ...?”

He tilted his head and gave a dubious look at me, like I was speaking at him with an incoherent language.

I nodded. “Yeah, Teddy.”

The seven of us fall silent for a moment, before Ayato, Raito, and Subaru broke the silence with their laughter that echoed throughout the living room. While in the other side, Reiji and Shuu stifled their laugh with their hands.

“Pfft, what the hell?” laughed Subaru as he slapped the innocent sofa that stood close to him.

“Gosh, this girl got some nerve!” guffawed Ayato while wiping his tears that caused by his laughter.

Huh, did I say something wrong ...?

I stared at them in confused.

Surprisingly, Kanato also looked confused as hell as me and decided to ask his brothers about the same question that rang in my head. "What are you all laughing about?” he asked as he scrunched his eyebrows at his brothers.

“Ufufu ...! Kanato- _kun_ , you don’t understand? This cute human girl right here was mocking at you that you’re a girly boy who loves a bear doll!” he pointed at me, then Kanato with his thumb.

Wha-?! The fuck is he talking about? I'm just asking where is Kanato’s favourite stuffed teddy bear, Teddy, that he always carry with him wherever he goes. Why did Raito misinterpret it with mocking?

Furthermore, please Kanato ... don’t get baited-

“Mocking at me ...?!” Kanato growled; gritting his fangs.

... Nevermind, I have to escape from here while I can now.

I stepped out from the Sakamaki’s brothers with a quiet step, hoping I’m invisible to their sights.

But of course, they were vampires who have great senses, also a damn cockblock to my freedom; they won’t let me free easily.

Especially for Kanato.

The said boy grasped my shoulder with his inhuman strength; his lilac eyes narrowed in a dangerous look. “Where did you think you can go ...?” he hissed with his toxic voice.

Damn, this little boy's grip is really strong! At this rate, my shoulder would get crush by him. Agh, I don’t wanna lose my shoulder-!

I gave him a wry smile, trying my best to hide my panic state from the Hysteric Boy. “Bathroom ...?” I slipped out a common lame excuse without thinking.

“Again? You have used the bathroom 27 minutes and 35 seconds ago, are you sure there is nothing wrong with your bladder?” Reiji’s red eyes squinted as he looked at me doubtely.

“Ha, she wants to fool us!” Ayato smirked triumphantly. “If you want to go to the bathroom, why did you walk the opposite way from the bathroom, dumbass!”

Ugh, these two need to learn how to zip their mouths when they don’t need to comments to!

I glared at them quietly.

“-iar ....”

“What?”

“You are a liar!”

The Hysteric Boy shouted at me as his lilac orbs pierced on my figure.

Ah, this is his special attack skill that he would use in some occasions in the game, like when someone annoyed him or he wants something from the others. Back then, I used to call this special skill as ‘Special Skill: Throwing Endless Temper Tantrums’! Haha, ridiculous, yet it perfectly match to describe his behaviour, right?

Anyway, I have to do something about this dramatic-

A prick of tear came from Kanato’s lilac eyes. One tear, two tears, and more started running down his small face. His orbs still glaring harshly at me with a murderous glare. I’m pretty sure, it’s only his crocodile tears though ....

What’s with this sudden painful feeling ...?

At that time, my brain flashed me a vision of someone with a blurred face cracked their voice in the middle of their sobs.

_‘Why did you lie to me ...?’_

_Thump!_

The flesh under my ribcage throbbed in more pain, followed by the burning sensation that spread from the top of my head to my eyes and last to my cheeks.

What was that vision before? Another memory of my previous life? But, it so strange ... why does it have a big impact on me?

Moreover ....

... Why does my heart hurt ...?

I closed my eyes and clutched my white dirty dress that covered my chest as the sting feeling still lingering in my heart.

Ahh, it hurts ... am I gonna die again? By a heart attack? Really?

The thought of me dying again from the miserable pain was washed when the painful feeling disappeared magically.

What ...?

At the same time, I noticed Kanato’s pale little hands grabbed my collar dress in tight.

I wonder if he has magical healing hands or something like that ....

“Could you stop that?”

I snapped my eyes in surprise and saw Kanato’s face was very close to me. His small face got a bit red from his cries before and his puffy eyes darted at me like he about to pierced my soul.

“Just seeing your disgusting face, making me feel sick.” He hissed with his usual awful words and continued, “Did you think I would forgive you if I see your tears?”

Huh, tears ...? Eh, don't tell me that ... I'm the one who's crying right now?!

Wait, no! This can’t be happening! Showing my weak side to them like a crying little baby, is a least something I would do to them! 

C’mon, Kori! Get yourself together!

I wiped my tears and smiled at him. “Haha, yeah, my bad for using your old trick, Kanato- _kun_.” I accidentally slipped out a sentiment that would drive Kanato mad.

... And sure enough, Kanato’s eyes shot at me in blood lust. “You-!”

Luckily, Reiji and the other two of the triplets were in there to stop Kanato from strangling me to death.

Oh well, I should be more careful with my words next time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the three brothers struggled to stop Kanato from killing me, the living room became quiet. 

The Sakamaki’s brothers were busy with themselves. Reiji was sitting on the right sofa, sipping his Earl Grey tea elegantly; next to him was Subaru lying on the middle couch with his eyes closed; at the left sofa, Kanato was licking his lollipop quietly; Ayato and Raito were discussing something with their evil smiles around the stairs; Shuu was flipping the pages of his thick book on the wide couch at the corner of living room; last but not least, I was sitting beside Shuu awkwardly, not knowing what to do, while questioning myself ‘am I going to die by the awkwardness in this room?’.

The awkwardness flood in the air stopped immediately when Shuu closed his thick book suddenly and spoke, “So, who are you?” he glanced at me with an unreadable look.

Reiji put his cup of tea calmly. “Come to think of it, you never explained about yourself or why did Father bring you here.” his red eyes also glanced at me.

I blinked at them. “Wait, Karl- I mean, your father didn’t tell you anything about me?”

“To treat you nice as possible while you living in here, yes. The other details, no.”

I facepalmed.

“Hey, we have introduced ourselves, it would be very unfair if you didn't introduce yourself too, right~?” a smirk grew from Raito’s lips.

Eh, you called the chaos from before as your introduction?

I sighed.

“Well ...” I stood up, eyeing them, who looked back at me with their various gazes, except for Subaru who was asleep. “You can call me Kori, I guess ....”

“I guess?” Reiji raised one of his eyebrows.

“I was born without a name,” I said and continued, “your father named me Kori when he adopted me.”

“In short, you’re our new sister?” asked Shuu.

I nodded. “Yeah.”

“Heh, that Rotten Old Fool named you? Haha! No wonder your name is Koi ***[4]** , a fish name!” Ayato barked in amused.

Subaru’s shoulders were jiggling, slightly trembling in his sleep. Hmm, I wonder if Subaru is really asleep or not.

I sighed again. “My name is Kori, not-“ I was about to correct Ayato’s statement before, when someone interrupted me.

“What is so special about you?”

I glanced at Kanato who looked at me with a grim look.

Damn, this kid really scary.

“I have to agree with Kanato,” said Reiji as he stood up from his sofa. “To think you are just an ordinary human, what have made Father adopted you?” he gave a sceptical look.

Everyone eyes on me. Even Subaru who was asleep before, now awake and look at me with his curious eyes.

“Uhh ....”

What should I say? I don’t even have any slightest ideas, what was in Karlheinz’s brilliant mind be thinking about, why did he adopted me in the first place?!

Oh wait, there is one answer that I can logically think about ....

The sacrificial bride.

But there is no way I would say that words to them! That horror words were signaling a death flag to me, so is a big no-no to choose that words. 

Okay, saying the answer that I can logically think about is out of options. So let see the other options, hmm ... should I say, ‘I don’t fucking know’ and get angry stares from them? Or say ‘your father was interested to do something generous’ and get silly looks from them? Or maybe say, ‘why don’t you ask your father by yourself’ and get death glares from them?

Hmm, this is really difficult.

Before I got to choose my answer, Ayato opened his mouth and said ....

“Hey, isn’t it obvious? That Rotten Old Fool brought you here for our meals?”

“What?! No-” I was about to reject his sentiment, when someone with a smooth masculine voice cut off my voice.

“Unfortunately, she is not, Ayato.”

“Father!”

The Sakamaki’s brothers simultaneously glanced at the white-haired man who stood at the stairs, smiling with his usual mysterious smile.

“Have you forgotten what your father said, Ayato?” asked the Vampire King slowly as he teleported behind Ayato and grabbed his son's slightly tense shoulders.

Ayato shook his head stiffly. “N-no.”

“If you understand, what should you say to her?”

“So-sorry.”

“Good.” he smiled and stroked Ayato’s hair. In the other side, Ayato’s eyes cried out to get himself fuck out of the room as soon as possible.

Oh, such a poor boy.

The Vampire King shifted from the frightened boy to my side. He patted my head and started, “So as you all know, from now on, this girl named Kori, will stay in here and be your new sister.” he smiled to his other sons. “Be good to her, alright?”

The Sakamaki’s brothers gave their various answers to the Vampire King’s statement. Shuu ignorantly fixed his gaze on his thick book; Ayato still petrified in his place from his trauma session before; Kanato looked at his father in somewhat distressed face; Raito smiled excitedly like a child who just got a new toy from his parents; Subaru just grunted at him; the last one, Reiji unexpectedly asked something that mirrored my thoughts to his father.

“I understand about it, Father. But if I may ask you, why all of sudden you picked her?”

The Sakamaki’s brothers and I held questionable eye contact at the white-haired man, wondering what would his answer be.

No words coming out from his lips.

The man only gave his usual smile- ah, no scratch that. He wasn't smiling anymore, he was smirking at us.

By now, there is one thing that I just realized.

Karlheinz had no intention of telling us about his own motives that hidden by his mysterious smirk.

Oh, look at him being a great father by playing us around on his palms.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Table-ware Otaku*[1] : A young person who is obsessed with silverware.
> 
> 2\. Yours Truly*[2] : An overly self-confident and narcissistic way of saying 'me'.
> 
> 3\. -kun*[3] : A Japanese suffix added to a name (preferably to a male's name).
> 
> 4\. Koi*[4] : A type of colored carp.


	4. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 04

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 04 : The Day I Prepared My Strategy Plan to Survive.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thanks to Reiji, the Sakamaki’s brothers and I managed to confront the Vampire King about the mess he brought to his family and me. 

Unfortunately, before we got his answer, whether it was just his pure luck or something he had planned, Karlheinz’s familiar ***[1]** appeared and reminded him about a guest he had to meet.

The last thing he said to us before he disappeared to wherever place he held a meeting with his guest was ....

“We will talk about this later.”

Not to forget, he flashed his trademark smile while he saying that.

I slammed my head on the wooden desk as I remembered the annoying event that started a few hours ago.

Damn it, Karlheinz! I know you just didn’t want to talk about your bullshit plan to us, but giving us a cliffhanger? You’re the worst!

I let my groan released in my new luxurious room. By I mean luxurious, this room is extremely, spaciously, large! Just look at how much distance I have to walk to reach the door room!

Though, there were convenience things that I found in this big room, like how the furnishings are soft, yet appears to be firm, ensuring maximum comfort in this lavish room.

“Oh, yeah!”

I stopped my teenage angst groan as an idea hit my head suddenly. I scurriedly took an empty notebook and a fountain pen from the white desk.

Well, since I was finally alone, I decided to write down as much as I could remember about my previous life.

_In the previous life, I was an orphan. When I was 11-years-old, my parents died from a fire incident due to electrical short circuits-_

“Wait a minute.” I stopped my writing.

The previous me was an orphan. While in this world, I didn’t know about my parents, as they left me when I was small, so I can categorized myself as an orphan too ... or a foster child ...? Whatever, but there is one thing that I know now.

This time, I slammed my hands on the desk as I glared at the innocent walls like a madman. “What the heck is this? Why is my life so damn cruel? Just what in the world I have done to accept all of this?!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, expecting a glorious being of light descend from luminescent clouds and answering me back with an angelic voice. But no, all I got was reality slapped me back with a silent thin air and a few maids freaking out at the hallway.

A few butlers came to my room in worry, asking what’s happening in here. And I had to assured them, ‘everything is fine’ for the past few hours. Finally, they understood and returned to their works.

“Man, what a pain ...” I sighed out exhaustedly. “I should remember not to scream again like that,” I mumbled as I sat again and continued my write.

_So after the incident, an old married couple that owned an orphanage, who I used to call them as Grandpa and Grandma, raised me with the other orphan children. Back then, I was called as ‘Big Sis’ by the other children, because I was the oldest among them. That’s why, I’m the one who have to bear the economic burden on my shoulders as we don’t even have much to begin with._

_But putting that aside, I was pretty lucky to have Grandpa and Grandma who raised me with love; the other orphan children as my little brothers and little sisters who had always kept me smiling with their cheerfulness; a few great best friends that I met in high school and college who had always been there to support me; a few of my coworkers who always offered me with a kind treatment. Oh, also my dark collection games! Especially my favourite visual light novel game, Diabolik Lovers._

I stopped my writing again and leaned back in my chair, when I started to think ....

Why did I make Diabolik Lovers as one of my favourite game list?

Is it because of the hot guys? Well, the design is okay, but their personality is a big no. The gameplay? Nah, it's just a basic visual light novel game, nothing special. The soundtrack? Eh, it so-so to me, I guess. The voice actors? Cool, but it is not enough reason to put it in my favourite game list. Plot? You gotta be kidding me!

So why?

Hmm ... is there even a reason I like this terrible game to begin with ...? More importantly, why did I play this game in the first place?

For some reason, I couldn’t remember about it at the slightest of bit, like how I couldn’t remember my real name.

Eh, how strange.

Is it because I have ... what did they call it again? An amnesia? Oh, a selective amnesia! So, a certain parts of my memories were wiped out from my brain because of it?

Damn, what a troublesome disorder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finding part of my missing memories was important, but surviving the abusive vampires and escaping from this place were far more important.

For now, I need to remember all the important characters and the big events that occurred in the game. That way, I’ll be prepared incase anything happens.

So, let’s start with reviewing the characters.

_First off, the heroine, Komori Yui. She was a typical stereotype of normal main heroine in the visual light novel, a kind hearted girl with a clumsy trait. In her second year of high school, her father sent her to Sakamaki’s mansion for a crappy reason, he’ll be going on an overseas trip. So yeah, she is going to be living with a bunch of crazy vampires, which were the capture targets._

_There were six capture targets in the Sakamaki’s mansion. All of them have hunger for blood and some mental problems that mainly caused by their mothers._

_The first capture target was the eldest brother, Sakamaki Shuu. He was an apathetic guy and very lazy, that his laziness can even match the laziness of sloth. His mother suffocated him with the attention, restrictions, and responsibilities placed upon him, which let him run away from home and met Edgar, his new best friend. But soon Edgar died after he went to the burned village. Shuu went into complete depression and didn’t even give a fuck about the world anymore._

_The second capture target was the second brother, Sakamaki Reiji. He was a strict guy and the mommy-like for the other brothers. He was the opposite of Shuu, his mother neglected him despite his ambition and achievements, which let him craved for his mother’s attention, and later sent a vampire hunter to kill her, thinking his mother would finally acknowledge him. Also, he developed an inferiority complex to Shuu because of his jealousy._

_The third capture target was the third brother and one of the triplets, Sakamaki Ayato. He was an attention seeker and a troublemaker in his family. Ayato had a similiar fate as Shuu, his mother put a pressure upon him to be the best. But unlike Shuu, he never received love from his mother as she kept hurting him, which led him fueling with a great hatred toward his mother and a hard time expressing his true feelings to the others._

_The fourth capture target was the fourth brother and one of the triplets, Sakamaki Kanato. He was a childish boy and the most unstable guy in the game. By I mean the most unstable guy, he likes to throw tantrums for every 10 seconds, that I have to turn down the volume sound for a bit, everytime I play his route. Well, due to his mother neglected him, he turned out to be a weird guy who loves to talk with his dolls and has some sick obsession._

_The fifth capture target was the fifth brother and also one of the triplets, Sakamaki Raito. He was extremely pervert and pretty cunning. When Raito was younger, he was the most neglected child among his brothers. Ayato had the purpose to be the heir, while Kanato was a singer for Cordelia, yet he had no purpose at all. So when he was older, he began to have ... uh, incestuous relationship with his mother. But his mother kept cheating on him with other ton of men, so there you go ... he ended up killing her and not having a clear understanding of love._

_The last capture target was the youngest brother, Sakamaki Subaru. He was a loner boy and rather violent guy as he had some anger issues within his mental health. His unstable mother who always do a PMS shrieks, had endlessly denounced him as a filthy child, whilst either trying to kill him or begging him to kill her. Because of it, he has a delinquent attitude and a lack of trust in women._

Now to the game plot- wait, can this even be called as a plot ...? Nah, whatever ....

_After Cordelia died, Richter, the younger brother of Karlheinz, implanted Cordelia’s heart in Yui’s body when she was small, like how in the world he did that? Is he an ultimate fucking surgeon?!_

_Anyway, Richter handed her to the vampire hunter or also known as the priest, Komori Seiji. Later, the poor girl who didn’t know she was given up as a sacrificial bride, was sent to the Sakamaki’s brothers._

_Normally, the sacrificial brides couldn’t stand up for the vampires sucked their blood, they would died anyway. But, because of Cordelia’s heart power, Yui managed to survive-_

“That's it!” I stood up abruptly.

The big difference between me and Yui as the sacrificial bride, I don’t have Cordelia’s fucking heart to begin with to survive the vampires!

But there’s no way I rip off Cordelia’s heart! I’m still sane, average, normal human girl, thank you very much!

So, it was decided I have to find another solution with a strategy meeting.

Here are the casts for the strategy meeting ....

First, I have my left brain, the Logical Mind. Second, I have my right brain, the Emotional Feelings. Last one, I have my soul, me as the Moderator!

Okay, I know this sounds really stupid, but I’m trying to think through this situation all on my own. After all, I have nobody to consult with in here.

Well then, the ‘First Session of Our Strategy Meeting in Order to Avoid Get Killed by the Vampire Brothers’ shall commence!

“Alright, does anyone have any good ideas?” started the Moderator.

“Yes!”

“Well then, please go ahead, Emotional Feelings.”

“First of all, I think that we should run away from here before the vampire brothers get crazy and stuff.”

“It's easy to say that, but how do we do that?” argued Logical Mind. “Not to forget, they can catch us easily with their amazing ability to teleport somewhere else in a second.”

“Yeah, that’s a problem ...” Emotional Feelings sighed.

“Well, how about we do the survival tactics, instead of running away from our fate?” chimed Logical Mind, smirking.

“Survival tactics?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Logical Mind. “First of all, we need to learn how to defend ourselves from the vampires.”

“How do we do that?”

“Practice swordmanship and martial arts, duh!”

“Ahh, of course!”

“Oh, and just in case, we should learn magic too,” continued Logical Mind.

Emotional Feelings gawked. "Wait, magic?!”

“Yes, magic," said Logical Mind. "Magic exist in this world, so why don’t we use that to protect us?”

“That’s right!” agreed Emotional Feelings, abruptly stood up from the imaginary chair. “We can learn to summon a familiarto help us, or maybe we can defend ourselves by blasting the vampires off with a fire-ball magic if they try to do something bad to us!”

"What's more, there's a chance for us to escape too if we succeed in learning teleportation magic," uttered Logical Mind.

"Great! We should go check the library and learn those magic spells, then escape from here right now! The faster, the better, right?"

“... Yeah, but I don't think we can do that as easily like you said."

"Ehh, why?"

"Let's be realistic here, Emotional Feelings. We cannot learn magic in one day, especially when we are not superhuman beings or genius Mary Sue ***[2]**  protagonists. Therefore, we need a long time to mastered those three things."

"Ahh, yes. You're right ... sorry, for being too excited."

"Alright. So here is the real problem, how do we defend ourselves now?” asked Logical Mind.

“Oh, weapon! We can-“

“Correct, but how do we get that thing?” interrupted Logical Mind.

“Uhh, from Subaru ...? We can steal his-“

“Like hell!”

“Now, now, everyone please calm down,” said the Moderator, conciliating them. “Let’s talk about this slowly, kay?

“Okay ...” said them in unison.

“Well then, do you have anything to suggest, Logical Mind?” the Moderator started again.

“So like how the Emotional Feelings said, we need weapon to defend us now. For my idea, we can grab some pepper spray or a knife from kitchen and bring it with us in our pocket.”

“Ooh, great idea!”

“... Also, we need to put some closed clothes from our neck to our legs,” stated Logical Mind. “Remember how did the vampires sucked the Heroine’s blood easily?"

"... Because she wore a revealing clothes,” answered the Moderator.

“Ah, that's true!" replied Emotional Feelings in full enthusiasm. "To be honest, the Heroine's fashion style clothes is really cute, but it is too much revealing in the neck area. She needs to stop wearing that to be safe from the vampire brothers!" Emotional Feelings slammed their hands to the imaginary conference table. "Instead, she should have put some turtle neck clothes!"

"Hmm, makes sense, but we are out of the main topic now," the Moderator said in calm. "Well then, anything to be added from you, Logical Mind?"

"No, but there is an important note to remember," said Logical Mind, propping their chin into their palm. "Our main goal is to survive this terrible world. And we are staying here until we find an opportunity to escape and live in peacefulness. No more, no less."

"So you're saying, we should just focus on our goal?"

"You could say that, Emotional Feelings."

"But what about the Sakamaki family and the Heroine? Are we not trying to help them?" 

"No. The Sakamaki family and the Heroine can mind their own business as long as they are not in our way."

"What ...?" Emotional Feelings stared at Logical Mind in disbelief. "But, that's too cruel! We're already know about their fates, yet we don't do anything to help them?!"

"Don't do emotional outburst in here, Emotional Feelings," stated Logical Mind in flat. "We're already have our problem to solve. Playing a good-hearted hero role by head butting on their matters won't add anything to our goal, but another matters, alright?"

"In short, what the Logical Mind are trying to say here, we need to stay neutral," said the Moderator.

"Exactly." Logical Mind shot a grin at the Moderator. "Trust me, with this plan, we can-"

"I'm sorry, Logical Mind. But I have to disagree with your plan," interrupted Emotional Feelings, opposing at Logical Mind's last statement.

Logical Mind sighed. "... And your reason?"

"Um, I may not good at giving a good reason like you, Logical Mind. But here is my simple reasoning, where is your humanity, Logical Mind?"

"Emotional Feelings, that's not a reason, but a question."

"I-I know! I'm trying, okay?"

"... But I get what you mean," continued Logical Mind.

Emotional Feelings looked at Logical Mind in surprised. "S-so, you-"

"Still, I need to hear your plan first."

Emotional Feelings's smile suddenly faltered as they stood up with a blank look. "Save them.”

“What?”

“We need to save the Sakamaki’s brothers from being consumed by darkness!” roared Emotional Feelings, balling their fists into the imaginary air. “That way, they won’t have to feel bitterness in their hearts, and they won’t kill us too! Also, they won’t do anything bad to the Heroine. It’s a win-win solution to everyone!”

“I knew this will become something really ridiculous." Logical Mind glanced at their right. "Moderator, say some-“ Logical Mind’s words were cut off.

“Hm, interesting. Let’s do that.” the Moderator nodded, stroking their imaginary beard.

“What?!”

“It might be interesting to see the ‘new version’ of the Sakamaki’s brothers.” the Moderator gave an evil smirk while playing with their hands.

“Wait, are you being serious here, Moderator?!”

The Moderator simply ignored Logical Mind's statement and stood from the imaginary office chair. "Alright then, everyone. So our plan shall be practice swordmanship, martial arts, and maybe some magic spells; find a weapon in the kitchen and put some closed clothes, in case the vampires attack us; last one, try to save the Sakamaki’s brothers from bitterness that caused by their mothers while we living in here.”

“Okay!”

“Guys, you gotta be kidding, right ...?”

Thus, we ended our absurd 'First Session of Our Strategy Meeting in Order to Avoid Get Killed by the Vampire Brothers'.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Familiar*[1] : A pet who serve as a spiritual guide or assistant. Can be man or animal, regarding the fact that control over a higher evolved mind requires a more powerful magic.
> 
> 2\. Mary Sue*[2] : A female version of a Gary Stu. Seemingly perfect character with no flaws, or who always overpowers other characters.


	5. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 05 - Part 01

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 05 - Part 01 : The Day I Had a Disaster Dinner with the Vampires.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was one question in my head that kept bothering me since I left my room.

“What are they doing with those chairs?”

As I was guided down the complex hallways, I was greeted by the sight of butlers and maids running around with a chair in their hands.

“Please do not worry about them, Miss Kori,” said the black-haired man who suited in a butler outfit. His glacial eyes followed my gaze, before he continued, “They are just doing their duties.”

“For a party?”

“Forgive me, Miss Kori.” his robotic voice match his flawlessly face that set up in an emotionless one. “... But I cannot tell you yet.” he finished his words with a polite bow.

I raised one of my brows. “Yet?”

“Yes.” he looked up at me with his expressionless face again. It was a tricky temptation for me to deny myself from checking his back, if there was some android-like button inserted in him or not.

I stared back at him in silent, hoping that he would add something in his words, like some more information or other hints. But no, he didn’t continue his words after his ‘yes’ word.

Wait, that’s it ...?

Man, I thought he would say something more than just a ‘yes’ word!

Well, not that I can make someone with a few words like him spit some more words ....

I sighed. “Is that so, Sebastian.” I accidentally called the butler with the nickname of my first impression about him.

Pretty familiar with the name? 

Well yes, when this butler offered to guide me to the dining room, my first thought about him was, 'Holy shit! This guy reminds me of the main character from the popular  _manga_ ***[1]**  I read in my previous life! If only he had red eyes and a charming smile on his face, he would look similiar to the demon butler ***[2]** I knew!'

“Sebastian?” his sharp eyes stared at me curiously. "My apologies, Miss Kori. But if I may correct you, my name is Cebastiel.”

"It’s your new nickname.” I grinned proudly inside as I managed to fix my mistake with my spontaneous thinking. “Oh, also ... can you drop that formal honorific? It’s kinda uncomfortable, you know.”

His eyebrow rose. “What would you like me to call you?”

I smiled. “Kori. Just Kori.”

“Understood," he said as he about to do his usual bow of about 30 degrees again.

“Oh, no, no. No need to bow at me.” I stopped him before he did it. “I know as a butler it is your job to be polite, but that doesn’t mean you should always be polite, kay?” I smiled at him again. “You can relax a little bit around me.” I winked at him while giving him a thumbs up.

The butler with a young face that resembles an early 20-years-old man stood straight as he observed me with his unreadable chips of azure ice. For a glimpse, I caught him muttering about something with a line of ‘this is why he brought her here’ or what ...? Gosh, his voice was too soft!

“Shall we continue our way to the dining room?” he asked out of sudden.

_Ting!_

Hm ...?

I blinked slowly for a few times, before realizing I had to answer him back.

“O-oh, of course!” I replied in stutter as I was too distracted by the sudden tingly feeling that attacked me from inside.

For some reason, I had this bad feeling. Something bad will lurk up at me in the dinner.

From my previous life, I learned about some fact that 85% of women have sharp accuracy about their instincts. Well, if it's true, will there be a bad luck coming out for me?

Nah, I’m just being too paranoid.

... Right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I regret my decision for not believing my instinct.

I should have not come to this dinner.

I should have grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and eat it alone in my room.

And here, I stood at the middle of the dining room like a dumb person while continue being stared by the royal family of vampires from their seats.

“Oh, my!” the purple-haired woman started with a dramatic gasp. “Looks like the maids and butlers forgot to set some extra chair for you.” her emerald eyes traveled to my figure with an obvious fake pity look.

So it was you the culprit.

“Well, not that someone from a lowly species like you deserve to eat with us,” said Cordelia as a smirk etched on her red lips.

Cordelia, I know you’re a real bitch for having affair with multiple men and doing some shit with your own children, also surprisingly super dense for not seeing your own demise in the game. But mocking an 8-years-old child? Ugh, I don’t know what to say about you anymore.

“Don’t act so high because you were chosen by Karl to live in here.” she shot me with a condescending gaze. “Remember that a filthy eyesore like you is place with crawling dogs out there!” she threw her index finger to the big windows.

Hey, not that I want to live in here too in the first place, you know ...!

I pressed my lips together into a thin line tightly.

Calm down, Kori. It was only a cheap insult, don't get triggered by it!

I held my tongue back, refraining myself from letting out any insults flew in the air. I sighed internally and decided to ignore Cordelia’s bitchy babbles and looked at the other beings.

Beatrix and the vampire brothers ate their dinner in silent; they didn’t give a fuck about Cordelia humiliated an 8-years-old girl. As expected from what I imagine.

Oh, except for Kanato.

He didn’t move his cake to his mouth, but continued to stare at me in silent.

Ah, no. He didn’t give me a pity stare like the other butlers and maids giving to me, but a mocking one. Also, I could see behind that cake, he was hiding his sicko grin! That damn kid quietly enjoyed my suffering from being insulted by his mother!

I gave a silent glare at the purple-haired boy for a moment, before I looked to my right and realized Sebastian wasn’t in there supposed to be.

What the heck ...?

I glanced at every inch of the room, but couldn’t find the pale butler with an icy stare.

Damn it, he has gone!

Where did he go? Why did he leave me with these bunch of sardonic vampires?!

When I began to think he could be my potential friend in here, he left and betrayed me! That damn robotic butler!

But then again, this is a sadistic world, where everyone has cruel tendencies towards others. Either way, they betrayed others or were betrayed by the others.

I hate to admit this, but I’m such a naïve one for thinking that there might be someone who I can trust in here.

In the end, I can only rely on myself, huh?

“Filthy Brat!” Cordelia’s voice boomed suddenly. “Are you even listening to- hey, where are you going?!” she asked as I turned my back at her.

I stopped on my track. “What?” I asked as I gave her a nonchalant look. “I thought you have done with your talking, so I’m taking my leave now as you wished.”

Her face flushed in red. “You little-!” she stood from her seat as she walked toward me with a heavy clicking sounds.

Uh-oh, it seems like I have made the demon angry. Better run before I get a red mark on one of my cheeks-!

I quickly turned around and prepared myself to run as fast as I could from the rampaging demon, but soon stopped, when there was someone blocking my path.

“Hey! Can you move-“ I immediately stopped my sentence when I saw a familiar man stood in front of my eyes.

“Karl?!”

The heavy clicking sounds came to cease as the shocked feminine voice spoke behind me.

Everyone in the dining room stood in shock too. Quickly, they greeted the Vampire King arrival in unison.

“My, what we have here?” Karlheinz’s golden eyes shot a dangerous look at the purple-haired woman who shook in fear. “I thought I have made myself clear before, to treat her well ...” his voice unusually low, which made him even more frightening. “Have you forgotten about that, Cordelia?” his words rolled out from his tongue with a mix of sickening sweet poison.

“Karl, I-I ...” Cordelia tried to find a best explanation to defend herself from the Vampire King’s wrath.

I blinked a several times, processing the whole situation.

What the ...? Why is Karlheinz here? I thought he was meeting with his guest or what-

“Are you alright?”

I glanced at the source of monotone voice and had my eyes met with the familiar icy stare.

I widened my eyes. “Sebastian ...?” I whispered in surprise. “You ... are you the one who called Karl- I mean, Father?“

“Yes. I knew this coming for, so I called Lord Karlheinz.”

So, it was really you-!

I gently patted the butler’s arm in ashamed. “I’m sorry for doubting you before, Sebastian. Please atone my sin for not believing you’re a real good friend.”

Sebastian tilted his head. “What?”

“Enough!”

The Vampire King’s voice immediately striked in the room like a lighting bolt.

Oh dear, looks like Cordelia failed to convince her husband.

“I want everyone in this room leave!” ordered Karlheinz as his eyes darted at everyone in the dining room. “Now!”

The absolute order from the Vampire King had made their nervous system work as they began to disperse and took their leave.

Phew, finally! I can grab some snacks from the kitchen and-

“Except for Kori,” continued Karlheinz.

Wait, what-?!

I turned my gaze to the Vampire King as he kept his stoic look on his face.

To be honest, he was pretty scary when he smiled, but if he didn’t put his usual smile on his handsome face, he was more frightening.

“Y-yes ...?” I sputtered in nervous. “Ho-how may I help you?” I cringed with my own words, but couldn’t help with it.

He sighed lowly, relaxing his tensed facial muscles, before putting his usual smile again on his face.

“We need to talk.”

For sure, I’m doomed right now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The dining room was filled with tense atmosphere, even the need to scratch the itch on my cheeks was ignored by my hand. The feeling of the Vampire King would kill me instantly if I shift one bit, had made me sit transfixed like a rock statue.

The leftover from before had been cleaned and replaced with the new delicious looking one by the maids. Unfortunately, my appetite for the food has long gone, so I just ate my dinner a little and sipped the orange juice with my quivering hands.

I wonder is this what they called as the king's intimidation power ...?

“Pardon me,” the Vampire King suddenly spoke as he put his glass of wine on the table. “... But I will go straight to the point.” he gave a serious look.

I gulped. “Ye-yeah, please go ahead.” I forced my smile to look more calm and confident, even though it wasn't very helpful when my words came in stutter.

He closed his golden eyes for a moment, before reopened it again. “Where did you come from?”

I choked. “What?”

He sighed. “I mean, you are not from this world, are you?” his golden eyes fixed on mine.

I stood in reflex as I slammed my hands on the table, ignoring the fact of my orange juice spilled on the table-cloth because of the impact. “How-“

Karlheinz simply smiled and moved his index finger to the side of his head.

“Stop doing your mind-reading ability on me!”

He chuckled, before continuing again. “... But my mind-reading ability is not comparable with your knowledge of this world’s destiny.”

“I’m not God, you know."

“Of course, I know about that.” he smiled. “You are a human, but a special one.” he rested his face on his hands. “So tell me, where did you come from and what do you know about this world?” he asked like a curious paparazzi.

Haaahhh ... I guess I have no choice, but to tell him, huh?

“Not that you have choices at the beginning, Dear.

I glared at his annoying smiling face.

“Just telling.”

I sighed and started, “Okay, you won’t believe this, but ...” I took a deep breath, before let it go in once. “This is a fictional world.”

To my surprise, his eyes glinted in interest. “I see, a fictional world, eh?”

“Yes, this is a world of game, known as Diabolik Lovers to my previous world,” I said honestly to the Vampire King. “I came from a different world and somehow got reincarnated in this world after I died in the previous life.”

He nodded. “Interesting, tell me more about this ‘Diabolik Lovers’.”

I can’t believe this, a character from Diabolik Lovers asked me to tell about Diabolik Lovers to him.

“Sounds ironic, huh?”

“For the second time, stop doing your mind-reading ability on me!”

“Ah, please forgive me for being rude about that; I just cannot help with it.” he gave an 'innocent' smile at me.

Ignoring his antics, I began to recount my experiences playing those game series. From the Heroine involved to the last of Karlheinz’s Adam & Eve Project and Eden’s power.

Karlheinz just listened quietly to my story. Occasionally, he gave a nod or an intrigue look as I reviewed something that perked up his interest.

At long last, I finished my story and looked at the Vampire King reaction.

He clapped his hands. “Amazing,” said the Vampire King with a smile. “All of that according to my plans and what I have seen in the timeline.”

What the ....

“Wait!” I stood from my seat and walked toward his seat. “Did you-“ I gritted my teeth. “... Did you even understand what have you just said?” I pierced my golden eyes to his.

He tilted his head. “Of course, Dear. Isn’t that obvious?”

“No, you're not!” I shook my head. “Not in the slightest bit ...."

“What do you mean?”

“Unbelievable ...” both of my hands clenched tightly on my sides. “Can’t you see? Excuse for my foul language, but your fucking wives and sons are suffering from your bullshit plans!”

“My, what a courage you have there.” he chuckled, before he gave his unusual smirk at me. “Let me tell you, Dear. A good achievement requires a painful sacrifices from the others.”

“Even the whole world?”

His smirk widened. “Yes.”

“You-!" I tried not to shout at the man face, calming myself down. "... You’re out of your mind, Karl-“

“Father.” he cut off my words with a smile.

I sighed. “Whatever,” I said as I massaged my temples in exhausted. “I’m out of here, excuse me!” I decided to return to my room and get some rest. 

“Wait.” he grabbed my arm.

I turned again at him with a restless face. “What?”

A small dangerous smirk appeared on the white-haired man’s face.

“Do you want to play a game?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Manga*[1] : A style of Japanese comic books and graphic novels.
> 
> 2\. Demon butler*[2] : A reference to Black Butler.


	6. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 05 - Part 02

**[** **Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 05 - Part 02 : The Day She Had a Disaster Dinner with the Vampires - From Sakamaki Tougo / Karlheinz.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“A game?” 

She furrowed her eyebrows. “What is this? You want to play a Barbie doll ***[1]** with me?”

I have no idea what she is talking about this ‘Barbie’, but ....

I kept my composure smile in front of the little girl. “My, it would be wonderful if you play that with your brothers. They sure know how to play a ‘real doll’ very well.”

She glared at me.

I lightly chuckled. “Are you disappointed?”

“No, and why should I?” she moved my hand from her arm. “Well, if you don’t have something important to say to me, please excuse me,” she said as she about to leave again.

“Let’s have a bet.”

She stopped her way and turned her head at me again when my challenge invitation reached to her ears.

For a second, she looked at me with an observe look, slightly with a doubt look, before she gave up and released another sigh.

“To be honest, Karl-“

“Father.” I cut off her words again, resulting the little girl twitched in annoyance.

The little girl sighed again, more exhausted than before. “Yeah, whatever you want me to call you, but ...” her golden eyes pierced on mine. “Do you even realize how cruelly sly are you?”

I tilted my head. “My, why did you out of sudden think like that?”

“To think someone who is extremely intelligent but also very manipulative like you asked me to have a bet with you, that sounds very fishy to me.” she tapped her chin as her orbs glanced to the upper left. “You won’t do a reckless thing like making a bet, unless it’s something you really know that you will win since the beginning.” she rolled her eyes at me again. “Besides, you also won’t yield to the others, even to an 8-years-old girl like me, right?” she raised her index finger. “That leads me to one conclusion, I will definitely lose to you if I agree with your betting game.”

How impressive this human can be ...?

I faintly smirked at her.

“Also ...” she took a deep breath, before facing me again with a sharp look. “What kind of father are you, asking your daughter to gamble with you? Do you even know that underage gambling is illegal?!” she pointed her index finger at me.

That is it.

My mask slowly falling down as I could not stuffed my laugh anymore.

She widened her eyes. “Hey, I’m being serious here, don’t laugh! This isn't a stand up comedy performance!” she crossed her hands to a ‘x’ word, which made me laugh more. “You heard me? I said no laughing!”

Sure thing, this human is really something ... undefined. How interesting.

I quickly calmed myself, and regained my usual smile. “I apologize for my rudeness, but I just cannot help it with your comedy behavior.”

She gave a deadpan look at me. “I’m not a clown.”

“Of course, you are not.” I chuckled at her, before smiling again. “So back to the topic before-“

“No, we don’t need to talk about it again. My answer is already clear, and is no.” she brushed it off quickly as her eyes already signaling herself to move her legs and leave this room as fast as possible.

... But it will not be interesting if she left with no deal, right?

A small smirk grew from my lips. "Your goal is to survive this place peacefully, am I correct?"

She flinched at me as her eyes widened in horror. "How-" she cut off her own words when her eyes lightened up with realization. "Oh, mind-reading again, huh?" she muttered to herself as low as possible, though my keen sense of hearing could still catch it.

I smiled at her. "So, what is your answer, Dear?"

She scratched her head. "Yeah ..." she sighed, before continued, "... But I don't need your help to survive that evil vampires- I mean, from your family; I can do it myself. So, I still have to refuse your invitation."

With a smile still etched on my lips, I said, "And who said I would help you to survive here?"

She widened her eyes again. "Eh?" she blinked at me, processing my words. "Wait, I thought that you-"

I clapped my hands in a cheerful gesture. "Now, now, my dear. I believe you are not a fragile one who need my help to survive here. With alone your extraordinary knowledge, I believe you have planned what are you going to do to survive and handle them, am I correct?"

She gave a careful gaze at me. "Yeah ... so, what are you trying to say now?"

My smile widened, and with a calm voice, I said, "Sad to say this, but I will not let you survive this place easily too."

She smirked in confident. "... And how you gonna do that?"

How amusing, trying to look more confident to hide her fear. Did she even realize that her cold sweats had dripped from her face since I mentioned about her plan?

I snapped my finger and a pocket-sized classic clock appeared on my right hand. The minute hand of the clock tried to move from twelve to one, but could not reach it, no matter how many times it tried.

"Time-loop magic," I said.

Her golden orbs still fixed on the clock while her lips were trembling, trying to find some words. My, it never bored me to see her amusing reaction.

At last, she lashed her eyes on me. "You-" she bit her lips to calm her nervous. "... Are you trying to threaten me by trapping me forever in an endless loop with this magic?" her index finger pointed at the clock that flew above 5 cm from my hand.

“No.” I smiled ‘sweetly’ at her. “I just have to kill and revive you again with this magic until I’m satisfied.”

It just meant to be a joke, but ... oh my, look at her reaction.

“Are you a fucking demon?!” she gripped her head with both of her hands in frustration as her eyes fixed on me in terror.

“My, what a rude language you have there, but I will let you slip that for now.” I chuckled at her. “... Also, I’m a vampire, my dear.”

“Who cares about that?! You’re a demon to my life!”

My, my, what an honest thought she have there ....

I clapped my hands again and tilted my head. “Now, let’s hear your final answer, shall we?”

She gritted her teeth as her eyes kept glaring at me. “You really want me to look like a loser, aren't you?” her hands faintly tightened into fists. “Fine, what’s about this stupid betting game?”

“That is a good answer.” I smiled cheerfully at her, who answered me back with a silent glare. “For the game, I will ask you one question first.” I closed my golden eyes for a second, before opened it again. “Do you think there is another way to save the entire demon and human races without harming someone?”

Her anger immediately swept from her small face as it was replaced with a surprised expression. Her mouth left open in shock at my question.

... Is that really a surprising question to asked to her?

“Karl- no, I mean Father ... you-“

I cut off her words with a smile. “Please answer my question first.”

She sighed again, but this time, she did not give her annoyed look at me. She faced me with a serious and determined look. “Yes,” she answered.

“Now to the main point of this game, can you prove what have you just said?”

Her face did not waver in doubt, instead a small smile formed from her lips. “Yes, and this my final answer to my bet.”

I smiled, but not with my usual smile, it is more gentle one. “I’m glad to hear that."

She smiled back. “Is that so?”

“By that mean ...” I clasped my hands together. “If you fail to prove it within a period of my Adam & Eve Project complete, let’s just say ...” again, I smiled ‘sweetly’ at her. “You are going to be my new amusement tool.”

“How could a father be so cruel to his newly adopted daughter ...?” she muttered with a bitter smile.

“Is that so?” I copied her words before.

Not to forget, I gave my usual smile to the little girl, who answered me back with her usual glare.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The tall wooden grandfather clock from the living room chimed, celebrating with a chorus of bells that echoed to the dining room and to our eardrums.

“Oh my, it is already late at night.” I turned at her. “Isn’t this time for human to sleep?”

“What is this? Is this your way to evict me subtly?”

“My, how rude. That is not what I mean.”

“Whatever ...” she shrugged off and walked to the door, but immediately stopped. “Ah, I forgot.”

I tilted my head. “Oh?” an idea crossed my mind as my smirk immediately widened. “Did you forget to give a goodnight kiss to your father?”

She did not reply to my tease and just passed me by.

My, how awfully painful. Is this the feeling of being ignored by someone ...? 

The little girl’s hand reached for the last piece of roasted chicken leg that have not been eaten yet from my plate.

“Hey-“

She pulled down one of her eyelids, sticking her tongue out at me like how a naughty child would do, before she fled away from the room with a roasted chicken leg in her mouth.

Such a silly behavior coming out from her ....

I shook my head as I let out my sigh.

... But yet, she-

“You look very fascinated with that human.”

I turned my head to the figure who looks similar to me, but with an idiotic grin etched on his face.

“Mir."

"Yes?"

"I have told you to return to your original form once you finished meeting with the guest ..." I started with a low threatening tone. “Do you want me to break this?” I smiled at him as I showed him a silver looking-glass that I took from my pocket.

His eyes widened. "M-my King, you know that is my life source, right ...?" his face turned pale. "Yes, so what?" "S-so please, anything but that!” he fall to his knees with a panic look and belittle scared. “Forgive me, My King!”

My, look at how much he made me look ungraceful with that figure form.

“Enough.” I glared at his figure. “Return to your original form,” I commanded in hiss.

“Y-yes, My King.”

A small grey smoke came from him with a ‘pof’ sound as he transformed to his original form. When the smoke fades, a tall man with a silver-green hair stood in front of me with a clumsy smile.

“So, what about the meeting? I expect you did not mess up the meeting, right?” I asked as I sat on one of the dining chairs.

He stood straight with a bright smile. "Do not worry, My King! This time, I did not mess up the meeting, not like when I did it the first time-"

I raised my hand to stop his blabbering. "Alright, the meeting was successful; I get it." I nodded at him. "Good work, Mir," I praised him indifferently.

"Yes!" he smiled brightly as his jade eyes shone immediately. "So, do I get-"

"A gift? Well, yes." I smiled at him. "You can choose one of my experiments as your gift."

"Please not ..." his smile grew bitter.

I chuckled.

"Now that your mission is completed, you can go back and get some rest." I gave the silver looking-glass I held to him, and he snatched it from my hand with enthusiasm.

He had received the silver looking-glass, he could just leave now, but no ... he still did not move from where he stood as he kept staring at me; anticipating something.

I sighed. "I believe I have myself clear here, you are free to go. So, why are you still here?"

"Ah, forgive me, My King," he said with a smile. "I'm just curious about why did you choose to stay in this place you called as 'worst home', rather than attending your important meeting?"

"Is that a problem?"

He shook his head. "No, but this is not like you usually are." he paused for a moment, before a mischievous smirk latched on his face. "Ah, is it because of that human before? Sure thing, she is really-"

"My, what a wild guess you have there ...."

His body grew tense of fear as he sensed a dangerous aura lurking upon him. "I-I apologize for asking that question and having such a wild guess. S-so please don't kill me, My King ...!"

Ah, he is a sharp one for sensing my murderous aura right away.

I smiled. "Good thing, you understand quickly, Mir."

He gave his clumsy smile as his answer and began pouring the red wine into my glass. “Um, I see that you have chosen my twin sister and that wolf as your right hands.” he changed the subject. 

I smirked. “Are you jealous?”

He stood straight immediately. “N-no, I’m not!”

I chuckled at him. “You are stuttering.” I sipped the red wine that he had poured for me. “... And your face turns red.”

“P-please don’t tease me more!”

My usual smile faltered from my face and replaced with my stoic look as an important matter crossed my mind immediately.

“Mir, I have a new mission for you.”

“Is my mission to clean your room?”

“Do you want to?”

“N-no, please! I don’t want to see that big insect again!”

“Exactly.” I signaled him to pour the wine again. “Your new mission is not to clean my room, but spying on that ‘Archangel of Destruction’.”

His eyes slightly wide, but not really surprised as he kept pouring the red wine to my glass in a calm manner.

“I see ...” he stopped pouring the red wine when my glass was full. “My twin sister works as your bishop and that wolf as your rook, while I am your knight you often use a lot."

I faintly smirked at him.

“Sometimes, you surprise and make me concerned at the same time, with how you know about my plans so well.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Barbie doll*[1] : A popular doll aimed at young girls.


	7. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 06

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 06 : The Day I Was Shaken Up by Sustainable Terror.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“What in the world ...?”

Before my eyes was vast blackness. A void place without a single trace of light or source of warmth.

I stood alone in the middle of darkness with my golden orbs darted around my surrounding in caution.

I let a trail of sigh came out from my mouth. “... Whoever kidnapped or brought me in this hell-like place, I swear you will-“ I immediately paused my rants coming out more from my lips.

I heard something.

_Sob ... sob ...._

A gentle weeping sound echoed in this endless dark place, making my skin crawled.

Oh, screw me.

I took my arm and gently rubbed it to calm my nerves down. “... I-it’s alright, Kori. You can survive this if you don’t do anything stupid like crying out loud in here or breaking the rules of the idiom ‘curiosity killed the cat’,” I muttered to myself as quiet as possible.

I walked to the opposite way from the weeping sound in an attempt to avoid myself from facing a dangerous situation.

But it was useless.

No matter how I tried to ignore it, the weeping sound kept haunting myself in every directions I went. The weeping sound became louder and louder in every steps I took.

Then it came to my realization that I was trapped in this endless loop.

I stopped my feet from going further and covered my face with my hands. “God ... it’s better not be something with scary-looking face or carnivorous.”

I took my hands back from covering my face; ready for the worst part. With heart beat race, I turned around and saw the source of the weeping sound appeared before me.

My eyes fixed on the figure. It was a woman, more precisely a simple weak-looking woman with wavy chestnut hair that fell down on her shoulders.

Like a light in the middle of darkness, the only thing I could see clearly in this dark place was this anonymous woman who had her back on me and cried endlessly.

Who ...?

I felt a jolt of nostalgia from her figure, but couldn’t figure it out in clear.

And without realizing it, my feet had moved slowly towards her.

But before I reach her, I felt a sharp pain in my head out of sudden, and I thought I might be on the verge of remembering something. Unfortunately, no matter how much I struggled to reach into my memory, I couldn’t remember anything vividly.

My feet began to feel wobbly.

As I lost my balance, I saw a black feather flew in front of my view. At the same time, a hand wrapped around my body, preventing myself from meeting the ground with a loud thud.

“It is alright if you cannot remember it,” a soft husky voice whispered behind my ears.

Yeah, who again ...?

I tried to look at the stranger who had just helped me, but my body won’t move like I wanted to. It still petrified in this awkward position.

What’s happening to me ...? 

I couldn’t barely move my lips to speak to this stranger, as if I was sealed by magic.

Wait, magic ...? 

 “... Though, it would be better if you do not remember it at all.”

What is he talking about?

“Ah.” he paused for a moment. “It is time for you to wake up.”

Wake up ...? Wake up from what-

“It is shame for you have to wake, but we do not have much time left ...” he gently turned my body to him, and the first thing that I noticed about him was ....

His mask. A skull mask with a bandage wrapped around the eyes section.

Huh, that mask ... I feel like I have seen-

Suddenly, his slender hand touched my forehead. His hand was so cold like there wasn’t any blood flowing in his body in the first place.

“Wake up now.”

Wait, I didn’t catch your name, Mr. Stranger-!

“Until we meet again ....”

No, I said wait! At least, give me your name first-!

“... My ... dear ... prota-“

What?

Before I managed to process what he just said, I was surrounded by black mist. I felt drawn by the shadow hands and drowned to the depths of dark ocean.

The anonymous woman and the stranger guy from before were nowhere to be seen.

My vision blackened.

And there was only one thing that I could think about before my consciousness faded away.

For fuck’s sake, I’m dead for the second time-!

 

~♥♡♥~

 

Throwing myself upright, I began gasping for air. I could hear my pulse pounded in my ears loudly and felt cold sweat trickled down my sides.

With eyes that were bloodshot and a tremendous headache from the incredibly terrible event, I shot my eyes at my surrounding in fear of the shadow things swallowed me again, but what I found was a luxurious room.

Wait, where am I again ...?

Out of sudden, reality came to me and hit me with realization.

Ah, that's right.

I got reincarnated to Diabolik Lovers world and ....

“This is my new room, my new home."

... And my new hellish place.

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. “I see ... I'm still in my nightmare, huh." I gently rubbed my sweats while smiling in relief. "Well, whatever. At least, I’m still alive though.”

“Wow, girl,” a sassy feminine voice greeted me. “You sure got a lot of sweat in your face. Something must have happened in your wet dream, huh?”

The fuck ...?

For the second time, I looked around my room again, but there was no sign of someone’s presence in this room, except me.

I had ensured that there is no way intruder, especially that vampire brothers, can enter this room without my permission. Yeah, I’m pretty sure I have locked everything in this room and set a bunch of traps too, in case the vampire brothers use teleportation to enter my room.

So, who was the voice from before?

“Above your head, Sweetheart.”

I immediately looked up and saw a little girl around 8-years-old, with a long messy soft pink hair and a pair of golden orbs- wait a minute, that’s me! Uh, I mean ... a copy? A clone of me ...? I mean, she looks similar to me! But more importantly ....

When did I learn Shadow Clone Technique ***[1]**?!

“Haha! What’s with that face?” the other me- or should I said, the girl who looks similar to me giggled. “Surprised by my presence?” she shot her smug grin at me as she flew- no, scratch that. She stood in the air above a meter from my head like the possessed girl in the Poltergeist movie.

“Why would my shadow clone give a little surprise to me?”

“I’m not your clone, Sweetheart.”

“Then, you’re my doppelgänger?”

“No.”

“Oh, I know! You’re my long-lost twin sister who had somehow become a ghost and now wants to haunt my life?”

“Where did that theory even come from? Also, I’m not a ghost!”

Out of the blue, I put my hands together in loud. “I see, I get it!”

She gave an irritated look. “Get what?”

With a bright smile, I said, “I’m still in my dream land and you’re just part of my dream! Now, all I need to do is wake up and you will be gone from my eyes!”

“Hey, I’m not-“

“Would you just shut up, hallucination?” I immediately cut her words. “I’ve enough with the fact that I have to live with the living shits in here, and here you're making it worse!”

“Like I said, I'm not-”

“Don’t put another weight of stress on me with your presence here!” I threw myself onto my sheets again, with my face sank on a soft pillow. “Just give me a break and be gone from my mind!” I muffled behind the big pillow.

A sudden wave of pain attacked me as my hair was pulled by the flying girl, forcing me to face her.

“Sorry, Little Princess, but I ain't leaving you in peace with your own kiddy world." she hissed as her hands cupped my face harshly. “Listen, I’m neither part of your dream or hallucina-“

She halted her words and stared at me in shock when I suddenly caught her hands with one of my hands and the other one pulled a small kitchen knife that I hid behind my pillow towards her; right in front of her face.

“Of course, I know about that. After all, I’m fully awake and still sane.” I smirked at her.

She clicked her tongue, before answered me back with a smirk too. “You got me there, girl.”

I chuckled. “Did I?”

“You’re really a bad idea to deal with, but I like bad ideas.” her eyes shone in interest. “So tell me, what do you want?”

“Well then, shall you reveal your real face first?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“So, let me get this straight ....”

My golden eyes peered on the replica of me, who had transformed back to her original form. Before my eyes was a view of a tall, beautiful woman who brushed her slender hand through her wavy green hair, flicking it aside. Her jade eyes stared back at me as she waited for me to continue my words.

I put my hand on my chin. “Your name is Ror, and you are saying that you’re a ghost who possessed this silver mirror?”

“Look, I’m not a ghost! I’ve told you, I’m a shapeshifter spirit ***[2]** who got trapped in this looking-glass!”

What’s the difference?

My eyes turned to the silver mirror that I held in my hand. “Karlheinz is your master, right?” I asked abruptly.

“Was, Sweetheart.”

I gasped dramatically. “Oh, I forgot that he threw you away- ah, I mean he gave you to me."

"Correction, forced to be stuck with a certain weird girl."

"Sucks to be you, then."

“... Remind me later to slap your mouth before you go to sleep.” she gave her grim smile. Her smile was terrifying, but not at the same level of Karlheinz and Kanato’s creepy smiles.

I smiled. "I'd better forget about it.”

For a moment, we shared sharp glances at each other, before I stopped when a glimpse of naughty idea crossed my mind.

I stood on the ridiculously large bed mattress, which was rated as a high-class best quality that would make any commoners envy it. A smirk was engraved on my face as my eyes stared at her flying figure.

"Hey, Ror! You said that you have been trapped in this mirror for a long time." I smiled at her. "So here is the question, do you want to be free?"

She raised one of her eyebrows. "What's with the sudden question?"

I kept my smile. "Yes or no?"

She sighed. "Look, Sweetheart ... even though I want to be free, I can't. I told you, the only one who can free me is the witch who had cursed me."

I smirked. "Well, I have another way."

"Another way?" she scoffed. "You mean in a bad way- hey! What are you doing with that looking-glass?!"

"Throwing it away." I gave her an obvious look. "I thought if I throw and break this mirror, it would help release you from this thing." I held the mirror above my head.

Ror laughed dryly. "Ain't you genius?"

"I know right?"

"Dear, it's not a praise."

I smirked. "I welcome any sarcarm as a praise."

She sighed. "Really, you're something, huh?" her jade eyes lashed on mine sharply. "I don't mind you're playing around with me, but I won't tolerate you if you involve this thing in your play." she grabbed my hand that held the mirror.

"Alright, alright, I put this mirror down, so you put that deadly gaze down-"

“What are you doing?"

A cold sweat dropped from my face as I stood petrified on my place like a thief in the night who got found out by the police. My mouth hung open in shock when the two potential abusive- I mean, the two capture targets arrival have caught me off guard.

To make matters worse, the mirror that I held before slipped from my hand and landed on my face perfectly in a comical way, making me want to curse so bad, if only there weren’t two children watching me.

The glasses child who stood in the doorway gave his deadpan look at me. While in the other side, the playful boy who stood beside of his older brother crossed his arms over his stomach in an attempt to catch his breath.

I coughed deliberately to hide my embarrassment. "Well, hello Reiji- _kun_ , Raito- _kun_." I gave a small wave at them. "I didn't hear you two enter this room," I said with an awkward smile. "Did you two use ... teleportation?"

Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Don't get a wrong idea, we did not use teleportation to get here."

"We have knocked on the door countless time, but you didn't open it, isn't that mean~?" Raito cooed as he gave his fake frown. "We even had to go through great lengths to get this spare key." he showed the silver key hanging on his index finger as proof.

Ah, spare key ... I forgot about that.

Raito continued, "It would be easy if we just use teleportation, but Reiji- _kun_ said-"

"It is inappropriate to enter someone's room without using door." Reiji shot a small grin as he was proud with his own principle.

Well, yeah ... that's typical of Reiji.

"So, what did you do to the point of not hear us calling out to you?"

"Uh, well ...."

"Before we enter this room, we heard you were talking to someone else in this room. Nfu, I wonder who could that someone be, hm~?" Raito smirked while tilting his head aside. "It's better not to hide something from us, Sister ...." he warned me with a disturbing smile latched on his face. 

Eh, there seems to be something odd about his words ...? Could it be ... Reiji and Raito didn't notice Ror's presence?

Now that I mention about Ror, where is she?

I looked to my side and found only thin air, not a female ghost. Yeah, she has gone. Probably back to her home, the mirror.

"Can't even answer?"

I snapped back from my mind and looked at the vampire children with a wry smile. "Well, you see ... I was talking to ...."

Wait, do I have to tell them about Ror?

Reiji furrowed his eyebrows. "... Was talking to what?"

A big grin bloomed in my youth face. "I was talking to my other self in this mirror!" I happily showed the silver mirror to them.

That's right, I don't need to say the whole truth to them.

There are times when I have to be completely honest or not. In this case, it's important thing to hide information about Ror from them, who knows what would they do to Ror if they find out about her? Things might get more complicated. So, when it comes to answering their questions, giving them a half of truth is the best choice I can think of.

Although, this option will be completely useless if they have mind-reading abilities keep in secret. But let's just pray that they don't have such a troublesome ability like that.

After a long awkward silence, Raito spoke, "Um, Sister ..." he gave an unsure look; a slight of concern look could be trace from his handsome face. "... I know from the start, you're unordinary human. But to think you're something like this ... is a bit ..." he didn't continue.

In the other side, Reiji gave his deadpan look at me again. “Do I need to call a doctor for you?”

... Do I look like someone with a loose screw in her head to you two?

I sighed internally.

Well, I guess this is the consequence that I got from giving them the half-truth. But that didn't matter, I was considered as a weirdo by them from the start.

I sighed and looked at them with a smile, like nothing happened. "Anyway, what brings you two here?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Right, we are here to give this bag to you from Father."

From Karlheinz ...? What's he planning again?

"Here, take it, Sister~!"

I widened my eyes. "Wait, Raito- _kun_! Don't step on-"

Ah.

He stepped it. The trap.

Raito looked down to his feet and he froze when he saw one of his legs was glued to a piece of sticky cardboard, but that wasn't what he worried about. His face slowly grew ill as his eyes met with a few bugs that were also attached to the sticky carton like his foot.

By the way, the bugs were fake. The fake bugs were something I made out of some thick paper that I colored in black. It still doesn't quite look like the real thing, but the results were quite admirable.

"B-b-bugs ...!" Raito's teeth were clattering against each other.

"Raito, calm down!" Reiji gripped Raito's shoulders.

Raito turned his green orbs to Reiji; his eyes almost flooded with tears. "Reiji- _kun_ ... t-there are disgusting bugs below me! Below me ..!" he exclaimed in panic.

For the rest of my life, I will never forget the terror gaze of Raito gave to us.

Wait, what am I thinking of? I need to do something about this situation! After all, I was responsible too for this incident happened.

"Raito- _kun_ , please calm down! All you need to do is take off your shoe and-"

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Eh?"

Raito threw the bag carelessly and dashed out of my room with one of his feet still glued with the trap in panic.

"Raito, where are you going?!" Reiji dashed out of my room too.

I stood alone in my room in silence and stared blankly at the door that left open by the vampires. My golden eyes blinked twice, trying to process the whole situation that occurred before.

I slapped my forehead in frustration and let a groan come out of my mouth. "Damn it! What have I done? What if he seeks revenge on me the next time he meets me again?" I hissed.

"Well, well, isn't that a big mess?"

I gritted my teeth. "Shut up! I don't need your comment now!"

"You-! How dare you talk back to me, you piece of trash!"

I turned my golden eyes in anger. "Well, can't you see? I'm trying to think-" I halted my words and left my mouth gaped in wide.

The one who stood in the doorway and sent me a murderous glare wasn't the shapeshifter woman like I thought.

It was worse. A real terror.

My golden eyes dilated in horror.

Cordelia ...!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Shadow Clone Technique*[1] : A reference to Naruto.
> 
> 2\. Shapeshifter spirit*[2] : A spirit who can alter their shape into a form of an animal. Sometimes, they can take on another person's physical appearance they see or come into contact with.


	8. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 07

**[** **Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 07 : The Day I Got into Trouble with the Demon Princess.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uh-oh.

I'm in real big trouble now.

Standing right in front of me was the Demon Princess with her villainous gaze, glaring down right into my soul. Her intimidating aura flared around her slim body like a final boss in every fantasy RPG game ***[1]** 's main quest.

"Such a foolish brat, making a bad decision to talk back to me." she looked down to her feet and snarled. "Also, what's with all of these messy gross things you set on floor? Your lame playthings?" she gave a light kick to one of my traps. Surprisingly, her foot didn't stuck to my masterpiece trap.

Her two keen eyes shot a condescending gaze at me. "Have you not been taught so well before?" she sneered at me.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Well, first of all, I'm sorry, alright? The second, you see ... I didn't mean to talk back to you. It was just a pure coincidence of bad timing and misunderstand-"

"Don't you try reasoning with me!" she roared at me; her voice akin to the rumbling of the earthquake below us. With both of her slender hands dropped on my tiny shoulders, she continued, "I don't need to hear all of your worthless words," she growled in her whisper.

I guess, she is not a good listener, huh?

"Ah, I have an idea." Cordelia was smiling as she said so, but her eyes weren’t smiling at all. "Really, really good idea." there was clearly an ugly emotion behind her sweet silky voice.

I would really appreciate it if you just leave me out from your bad idea, please.

"A naughty brat must be punished, right?"

The moment her poisonous green eyes lit up in excitement and sadistic smile appeared on her beautiful face, that's when I saw an illusion of my worst future playing before me.

"Come here!" Cordelia demanded as she pulled me with a great force, resulting a gasp of shock and pain coming out from my mouth.

Still locking my hand with her by her superhuman strength, Cordelia created a magic circle below us.

The Demon Princess slowly turned at me, a small smirk plastered on her face as she did that. "Let's have fun together." 

Oh no, I don't like the term of 'fun' coming out from your mouth.

"Teleport."

Wait, wait, I'm not ready for this-!

Gosh, I need to think fast! What to do ...? What to do again ...? C'mon, brain ...! Right, let me have my weapon first- no, it's too late to grab that, then ....

What about Ror?

Before my body disappeared into thin air, I saw the forgotten mirror send a message to me. The round glass displayed words saying ....

'Don't let death choose you next.'

An annoying winking emoticon added at the end of the sentence.

Oh, how I want to throw everyone in rage right now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah, I knew it.

Cordelia brought me to torture chamber, the worst place in this mansion.

She forcefully dragged me to one of the torture cells and chained my legs to the wall as I quietly observe her and let her do what she wanted.

Yeah, like what can I do?

For a weak human like me, struggling to free myself from the Demon Princess who is five times stronger than me is nearly impossible. What's more, without any weapons or magic spells with me, it's absolutely impossible for me to win against her.

Well, I guess a little bit of slaps on face won't hurt. I think I can still endure the pain-

"Uh, is that ... a boiling water ...?" I abruptly asked as my eyes met with an old bucket full of water that heated by Cordelia's fire magic.

"Oh, for someone from a lowly species, you have good eyesight, fufu." she chuckled rather darkly. "Well, can you guess what I'm going to do with this?"

" ... Splash it to my face ...?"

"Exactly." she smiled in satisfied. "You see, I heard that human skin is more fragile than vampire skin. Vampire skin won't be affected by splashes of boiling water, while human skin is ... well, fufu, completely the opposite of vampire skin." her sadistic smile bloomed again.

"Therefore, you would like to see my ruined face?"

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Cordelia said with a small smirk. "Such a shame for a smart brat like you have a rebellious trait. Don't worry, I will help you to learn how to behave yourself." an almighty smile graced on her face.

"For the first step, I will rip that pretty face from you." locking her eyes with mine intensely, she continued, "This is your first lesson; not to defy me, as well for your punishment from your misbehaviour before."

Punishment? Splashing boiling water is not a punishment again, it's a skin torture! Not only I get the unbearable pain from the scalding skin, I might die too from the impact!

No kidding, this woman is completely mad.

Alright, as she still occupied with her work, I need to change my plan. Letting her do as she please won't do anything good, so I have no choice but to fight her.

But how ...?

I gritted my teeth.

Is there even a chance for me to win from her ...?

Suddenly, my eyes lit up.

Wait, there is!

There's still one hope for me that can- or maybe ... yeah, maybe can save me from the Demon Princess.

Karlheinz.

No, I'm not talking about me being a hopeless damsel in distress who is hoping for the Vampire King would come and save me like a shining knight in fairytale.

What I mean is, I'm going to strike on Cordelia's weakness. Yes, her weakness is her own obsession, Karlheinz.

Sorry, Karlheinz ... I'm going to use you as my shield. 

I raised my head and looked straight at her. "Cordelia- _san_ ***[2]** , are you sure to do that to me?"

She looked back at me with her eyebrow quirked. "What?"

"Have you forgotten about what your husband said?"

Cordelia laughed. "Are you trying to threaten me with Karl's orders?" she stared at me with deadly gaze and continued with a low tone, "... If you think you can stop me with that, you're wrong, Foolish Brat."

I smirked. "I wonder about that?"

Cordelia snorted at me. "Karl might have defended you yesterday. But today, Karl isn't here to protect you anymore, he won't be back to this house for a few days." an evil smile etched on her face. "Can you still be confident after hearing this?"

My eyes didn't wavered in fear as my gaze still locked on Cordelia. "That's not the point what I meant, Cordelia- _san_ ," I replied in calm and continued, "do you know why he let me stay in this mansion?"

"A filthy bitch of your mom sold you to Karl to serve us."

Ouch, that's savage.

"That's not it." a sigh came out of my mouth, before I continued, "... Actually, I supposed not to tell you about this, but ...."

Alright, here goes nothing ...!

"I'm Master Karlheinz's tool."

She blinked; dumbfounded. "Tool ...?"

"Precisely, a tool sent by Master Karlheinz to calculate every movement of yours, the other wives, and the children in here."

She paused for a moment with an analytical look.

Uwaahh, calling myself as a tool, am I exaggerating it too much?

She furrowed her eyebrows. "... For what?"

Oh gosh, she really believe what I said?!

I slightly smirked. "For him to evaluate who truly deserves as his royal family."

She gave an arrogant look, half with a mocking look at me. "Who do you think I am, brat? I, the Great Cordelia, the daughter of Demon Lord, is the only worth for Karl and his royal family title!"

"That doesn't mean your bad attitudes didn't count on his eyes." I shot my deadpan look to her like how Reiji did to me before.

Her eye twitched.

"If you still act like this, well ..."  I began to remember what Karlheinz would do to punish his family in the game. "Perhaps, you might get exiled into space by him in the near future, I guess." I shrugged.

Her malicious stare darted on me. "Foolish! You think I would believe something stupid like that? Don't make me laugh!"

There you go, her tough acting. Now, all I need to do is giving her a little bit of push.

"Well, I don't blame you if you don't believe in me, after all I can't give you a strong prove too. But please, allow me to say this to you for your own good ..." I closed my eyes and reopened it again. "Don't let yourself crumble even more than this, Cordelia- _san_." my voice swirled in gentle tone.

She gritted her teeth and glared at me like a fearsome beast. "How dare you acting like you're higher than me when you're just from a lowly species!"

I smiled. "I might be from a lowly species, but I know more about you and this family than yourself, that's why he trust me to stay in here."

She folded her hands in front of her chests. "Such a cocky brat, what do you even know about me?"

"Let see ..." I put my finger to my chin. "Cordelia- _san_ , you have made a lot of mistakes while you living in here. Such as having multiple affairs with other men, giving your children bad treatments-"

"How did you know about that?!"

"It's simple, what Master Karlheinz knows is what I know too."

... Actually, it's from the game.

There was a brief moment where silence fell between us, before the room erupted with her sinister laughter.

What the hell ...?

Her hands wrapped around her body as she tried to control her laughter. "Fufu, that means, he knows I did that for him ... I did what he told me!" her face grew more insane and twisted like a serial killer in her bloody wonderland. "Finally, he acknowledged what I did for him!" she cried in excitement as her eyes darken and started to dance in her own obsession.

Whoa, scary ...!

My face cringed as I began to wonder, 'why did Karlheinz marry this woman?' for a moment, before I managed to calm myself and said, "Um, sorry, I don't mean to be a killjoy, but are you not aware that he lied to you?"

Her voice dropped immediately. "What ...?"

"What he have taught to you before is just meant to test you."

"A test? No way ..." her hands slumped to her sides and shook. "That's impossible ... yes, that's impossible! You're just lying to me!"

"It's a fact, Cordelia- _san_. Well, I mean, what kind of husband told his wife to cheat him with other men and beat their children to express their love? Isn't that strange-"

"Shut up." Cordelia's face hooded with her bangs.

"But-"

"I said shut up, you little moron eyesore!" Cordelia's emerald eyes were wide and sharp. Her hands reached for the bucket full of boiled water that she had heated before. "You know nothing at all!" she yelled at me.

As she about to swing the bucket and splash the boiled water to me, I quickly said, "He always watching you."

Her hands immediately stopped in the air.

"Whatever you do, he will always know about it. No matter how you try to hide it, he always have his way to get the information. So please, think about what you will get from doing this."

Her eyebrows tightened.

Still with calm tone, I uttered, "Don't make any decisions that would lead him to have more reasons to hate you."

_Splash!_

The loud sound of splash water echoed through my hearing organ. The thrown water flew to the left side of the Demon Princess and created a small puddle on the dark floor.

My golden eyes widened as the old bucket slowly fall from her hands and rolled to my feet.

But that wasn't what I concern about.

Before my eyes was a woman with tears flowing from her beautiful face. She began to call her husband's name in despair between her sobs.

That was when I realized.

Even the hated villainous characters have their own reasons for them to become someone whom everyone knows as evil. No one was born to be evil, they became the villains we know today because they were once broken children who needed someone who was sincere to support them, but no one did it.

In this case, Cordelia has become a broken immature woman like this due to she hasn't had the chance to experience genuine love as the lack of parental attention and the false love Karlheinz gave to her.

My empathy feelings reacted as my heart grew ache seeing the woman in front of me broke her tears free like unbroken stream.

She may be an annoying character who had done bad things to the point she couldn't be forgiven. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to grow hatred nor grudge for her.

It doesn't even make sense to my logical mind, but maybe that's how my feelings work.

In the end, I couldn't help but let myself feeling pity for her.

I mustered up my courage to grab her arm and pulled her into a soft embrace. My eyes were closed, listening attentively to her sobs in silence.

She didn't push me or hug me back, instead she gripped the hem of my negligee dress tightly. "I failed to be someone who fits his expectations ..." she voiced her words, holding back her gasp tore down her throat. "I'm a failure to his eyes!" her body began to tremble badly. "He won't look at me again ...!" she shrieked painfully in her cries.

For her to be broken heart like this, she must truly adore Karlheinz.

I opened my eyes again. "There's still a chance for you to change, Cordelia- _san_."

"A chance ...? Me ...? Why ...?"

"Yes, because I- no, Master Karlheinz saw potential in you."

"H-he did?"

"Yes, if he didn't see it, he wouldn't let you stay here in the first place." I ran my fingers through her long purple hair. "That's why, use this chance wisely."

She slowly wiped her tears and straightened her back. "Can I ..." her green orbs locked on mine. "... Can I believe what have you just said?"

A small curve graced on my lips.

"It's up to you to believe me or not, Cordelia- _san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After Cordelia calmed down, I decided not to leave her alone with her current state; exhausted and full of mess. I walked her back to her room, of course with her directing the way, since I'm still new to this mansion.

Luckily, we met two maids near the hallway, who were whispering something to one another in worried. I wonder what are they gossiping about?

The maids quickly shut their mouths when their eyes fall on us. Thankfully, they didn't dare to question anything as they ready to take action, which made things easier. One of the maids helped the Demon Princess return to her room, while the other one showed me the way back to my room.

As we walked in silence, my mind began to wander to the previous event, questioning myself about my past actions.

Did I do the right thing?

Such tricking Cordelia, though I did it for self-defense and her own good too.

... But what would she do if she knows that I lied to her?

Would she murder me?

I shivered at the terrifying thought.

"We are here at your room, Miss Kori."

I smiled at the maid. "Ah, thank you. Also, please just call me Kori."

The maid answered back with an awkward smile as she quickly bowed and left without words, and I just shrugged at her weird respond. My focus turned to the door in front of me as my hand twisted the doorknob and let myself enter the room, where I was greeted by the shapeshifter ghost.

"Oh, welcome back."

My mouth dropped open; I was too speechless that I forgot to reply to her greetings.

Before my eyes was Ror in my form, wearing a white-black frilly dress, which reminded me of Gothic Lolita fashion. She sat on the red sofa, crossing her leg over the other in elegance, while her smug face rested on her hand. Not to forget, her other hand was used to scoop a delicious frosty cake to her mouth-!

_Gulp._

Argh, the sweet scent. Why it's so tempting?!

Hmm ... now that I think about it, I haven't eaten yet since this morning. So maybe that's why the sweet scent feels more intoxicating ...?

But I need to hold back my urge from drooling over her sweets. At least, not in front of her ... yes, not in front of this ghost-

_Drools._

Damn you, mouth!

As Ror didn't miss the show, she laughed as if there were no tomorrow. While in the other hand, I looked in the other direction but her, and wiped my mouth in silence embarrassment.

After I passed my wordless state, I regained my voice back. "What the hell did you do while I was gone? Also, where did you get that dress and ton of sweets over there?!" I pointed my index finger at her, then to a small mountain of sweets next to her.

"Whoa, there. Calm down!" she held her hands up in surrender manner. "I will answer your questions one by one, alright."

I sighed and pinched my forehead to help calm myself. "Okay, so where did you get that dress?"

"Your sweet father gives you a bunch of clothes." she threw the bag that Reiji and Raito delivered a few hours ago to me. I caught the bag reflexively and opened it.

It turned out what Ror had just said was right, there were dresses with the size of children in it.

"The next time you meet him, kiss his shoes to show your gratitude to him." Ror laughed at her own joke.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and after the kiss, I will spit on his shoes, cause I know it's his favorite shoes." I grinned.

Her head jerked back in laughter. "I'd love to see you get executed by him because of that!"

I giggled and shrugged at her, before I changed the topic. "By the way, what about those sweets? Did you make the chef bake it for you?"

"No, I stole it."

My face turned pale as I knew where this conversation was going.

"D-don't tell me, you stole it from-"

"Yes, that Squeaky Boy."

My heart sank.

"I was bored waiting for you to come back, so I wandered around this mansion, and when I stumbled upon his room- hey, don't give me that look like the world has ended!" she gave a resting bitch face and continued, "I'm not stupid enough to steal it with this visible appearance."

I blinked. "Oh, right ... you're a ghost. Of course, ghost can be invisible." I nodded to myself; agreed with my own statement.

"Correction, a shapeshifter spirit."

Again, what's the difference?

I sighed.

Now that I think about it again, the two maids from before were gossiping about something in panic. If I combine it with the information I got from Ror, something that they worried about was, there's a 'Arsène Lupin ***[3]** ' who stole Kanato's sweets. By that means, there will be upcoming chaos in this mansion.

Oh, well ....

I shook my head and pulled a chair next to the round table containing Kanato's sweets. A delightful smile appeared on my face as I started to feel the everlasting pleasant taste from the pudding I just ate to my mouth.

Ahh ... it's been a while since I taste this sweetness!

I continued to eat with a big smile.

Ror didn't object for what I did as she just huffed with a small smile and spooned another piece of cake to her mouth.

"So, how did you survive that female demon without a single scratch on your body?"

"Well, I have my ways, and it's really a long trip."

"There's no time limit between us, go on with the said of your 'long trip'."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

The two of us continued to chat and enjoy our desserts together while ignoring the hysterical screams and the rumble noises that came from the other room.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. RPG game*[1] : A video game genre, where the player controls the actions of a character (and/or several party members) immersed in some well-defined world.
> 
> 2\. -san*[2] : A sign of respect by others in Japanese.
> 
> 3\. Arsène Lupin*[3] : A fictional character created by Maurice Leblanc. Known as a world famous thief and master of disguise.


	9. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 08

**[** **Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 08 : The Day I Got Unexpected Revelation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So tell me, Sebastian. Why do I need to go to the dining room again?"

"Because you have to eat."

The emotionless butler who walked beside of me, glanced at me with his usual dull stare; silently, judging my obvious stupid question. If only he knew some of the memes from my previous world, he would say 'you don't say' to my face now.

I initiated a small laugh to ease the awkwardness between us, which didn't really help much when he didn't crack a bit and still stared at me with his stoic face, like asking me 'what's so funny?' in silence manner.

God, why can't he just laugh it off with me? I feel really stupid right now.

I sighed.

... Though, it's my fault too for not being more specific to him.

I mentally pinched myself.

My golden eyes turned at him as I decided to continue the conversation. "Yeah, I know about that." I scratched the back of my head. "What do I want to ask you here is, why do I need to go to dining room again when I can just eat in my room? Not that I want to be rude or what, but I'm more comfortable eat with myself. So yeah, you know ..." I tried to explain.

It's not that I hate the vampires to the point that I don't want to eat with them, but eating with them is rather ... pressuring me. In fact, what had made me uncomfortable eating with them was their cold gazes fall down on me.

But there is one more reason why I don't want to eat with them, it's Kanato's murderous gaze! His gaze sent chills down on my spine, it so frightening! Like he was plotting something gruesome behind his deathly gaze. Ahhh, why can't he just leave me alone for once?!

"For your answer, there are two reasons." Sebastian raised his index finger. "One, it is a common tradition for this family eating together around the same table," he continued to explain with his other finger raised again, "Two, one of the family members ordered me to make sure you not to miss breakfast today. They also ordered me to tell you to wait after you done with your breakfast. It seems they wanted to have a private talk with you after breakfast."

I blinked slowly; feeling dumbfounded, because this was the first time I heard him talk more to me. The other reason was from his statement contents. "... I understand the first one, but someone wanted to have a private talk with me? That's new to me."

One of the family members, huh ...?

As I started to mention the words of family members in my head, two faces came up right to my mind. Yes, I couldn't help but think there are two suspects from the family members who would invite me to have a private talk with them.

The first suspect is Karlheinz.

... But I'm pretty sure, he can't be the culprit this time, since he left the mansion yesterday. By that means, he hasn't returned yet and won't be back for a while ... or years, because I know he is the type who would leave his family for a long time and doesn't give a fuck about it. Damn, that Old Demon. 

So that left me to the second suspect-

Sebastian immediately stopped, which made me cut off my thoughts and do what he did too.

"We are here at the dining room."

Oh dear, here we are at this dreadful gathering place again ....

Preparing my mental for the shot of glares from the vampires, I released my breath slowly; then looked at Sebastian, who opened the big wooden door for me. As the door opened, the sound of the creaking door resounded around us, making the situation more dramatic than it should be.

Damn, who the hell responsible for the door maintenance? They should need to be warned, not to forget to coat this door- no, all the doors in this mansion with oil-!

"Ahh, there you are!" the familiar feminine voice suddenly met my ears and broke the criticism inside my head.

My gaze fixed on the purple-haired woman who sat on her seat with a smile. She gave a friendly small wave to me as she noticed my gaze fall on her, which made everyone in the dining room sent a weird look at her and me, but didn't bother commenting about it.

Cordelia, she is my second suspect. By looking at her welcoming gestures, it seemed that I was right, she is the one who wanted to have a talk with me later.

... But to think she changed drastically in one night; from a bitchy villainous person to a friendly warm person, it's kinda freak me out ...? Though, there is a theory about people can change in a short time by a profound influence given to their life. Still, I can't help but think she is bit out of character, and I want to scream 'weird' about it.

"Why are you keep standing in there? Come here!" 

Oh nevermind, her demanding side still in there. 

I headed next to Cordelia side, cautiously not to walk too close to the vampire brothers- and can you stop glaring at me with your dark aura for a minute, Kanato? Wait, not even you too, Raito!

Jeez, do they hold a grudge on me or something?

A slight of flashbacks played in my head. Kanato's wrath on me for his misunderstanding of Ror's crime and Raito's horror scream as his leg got stuck on one of my traps.

... Well, I guess they do.

I sighed in exasperation and pulled a chair beside of Cordelia. My eyes pried on my breakfast menu in front of me, which is pumpkin porridge, ham with macaroni, eggs with cheese, salad, waffles, and milk for children. Yep, another fancy menu for someone who always has cereal as breakfast in her previous life like me!

I randomly took one of the utensils and began to eat with the royal family of vampires. Ah also, can you stop sending me a displeased look from a minute to another minute, Reiji? I know I'm not as good as you and the others, but hey-! It's not my fault for not taking table manners lesson seriously like you!

I huffed at the glasses boy before turning my attention to the maple syrup that I was about to grab, but had been snatched away by the other hand.

Eh ...?

I looked up and saw the purple-haired boy who poured out three-quarter of maple syrup to his waffles indifferently.

I'm not surprised he is the one who took the maple syrup, but why of all the time, he must take it when I want to use it too? Also, why doesn't he put the maple syrup back to the center of the table but beside him?!

As I continued to stare at the plain waffles and back to the maple syrup, I felt dilemma drain me from the inside.

... No wait, I can try making him give that maple syrup to me by doing a simple mind trick. All I have to do is play smart in conversation and make it flow well.

Alright, let's give a shot.

My eyes ventured on the boy figure who sat across from me. "Kanato- _kun_."

He glared.

I ignored his death glare and smiled. "Could you please pass me that maple syrup?"

"No."

Of course, I get rejected. But I cannot stop in here, because this is just the beginning. The real trick is start when I giving him a soft, yet logical and convincing counter argument.

I silently smirked. Then, parted my lips and-

"Kanato, you heard her. Pass that maple syrup."

Cordelia interrupted, and my face grew pale like I have seen a ghost passed before my eyes.

Nooo, Cordelia! Why you have to interrupt me at this moment?! I do appreciate for your support to me, but don't back me up when I'm dealing with your own children, especially this psychotic child in front of me! Things would get more complicated, kay?!

"Kanato," she called again, using low monotone voice, which made Kanato twitch in surprise.

"I-it's alright, Cordelia- _san_! You don't have to-"

"Silence, Kori," she said gravely, which made me go wonder, 'did I hear her wrong for she called me with my name, not 'Foolish Brat' again?' for a moment. "He need to learn too," she continued in hush tone.

Acting strict and serious all of sudden like this, what's gotten into her ...?

Kanato sent me his last glare before turned to his mother and said, "Fine."

I flinched when he looked back at me with his forced smile. "Give me your plate," he said.

"Um, what?"

"You want the maple syrup, right? I can help pour it for you."

Well, that's definitely suspicious.

I gave him a wry smile. "Ah, that's really nice of you, but I-"

"Give. Me. Your. Plate." the way Kanato emphasized every words came out from his lips burned with a warning sign. His forced smile has turned into a dark smile, which gave a disturbing vibe about him.

I shuddered in horror.

Eventually, I surrendered my waffles to Kanato and let him pour the maple syrup on it. Of course, the result was too sinister that I didn't dare to eat it. There was a big message on top of my waffles that written with the maple syrup; it said, 'you'll pay for this.'

It was implied with malicious intent, of course.

With a forceful smile formed on my lips, I tried to eat my breakfast in calm like nothing happened, hiding my internal frustration cries that morning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You must have heard from Cebastiel that I invited you to have a talk, am I right?"

After breakfast was over, everyone began to leave and continued with their own activities. But here I am, still in the dining room, being confronted by Cordelia.

I placed my drink on the table and turned my head to the purple-haired woman beside of me. "Ah, yes. He told me before," I confirmed with a smile graced on my face.

As much as I still felt gloomy from the event before, I did my best to keep my smile in front of her. Though, I couldn't tell if it looks obvious or not.

"I see ..." she answered back.

A few maids who had finished their shift to clean the table looked at us in between of curiosity and worry before they left us alone.

Silence fall in the middle of the room.

For a moment, Cordelia looked down with a complicated expression. Her eyeballs moved from bottom left to bottom right, then at me. Her hands gripped her black dress tightly as she bit her lips, trying hard to utter something inside her mind.

"Um, Cordelia-"

"Forgive me," Cordelia finally said as she released her breath at the same time.

I tilted my head; feeling somewhat dumbstruck by the unexpected event. "Err, what ...? I mean, for what?" 

"... For all of my ill behavior before."

My mouth gawked.

So what she wanted to say to me all this time was to apologize to me? Damn, she seems to have trouble saying that to me!

Hmm ... well I guess, for someone who has big pride embedded in her head, saying a simple word of 'sorry' is not really easy as like as it cost her own life. But this haughty demon princess has chosen to put her almighty pride aside and develop herself into a better character.

And I respect her for that.

A gentle smile formed on my lips. "It's alright, Cordelia- _san_. Your mistakes were in the past, and you have been forgiven in this present time. So, let's just move on and aim for the better future."

For a glimpse, I saw Cordelia's eyes widened and twinkled like a pure child before she wiped it out quickly with a huff. Hmm, I wonder if I just imagine that thing or what ...?

Cordelia crossed her arms with a smug smirk. "Fuh, I knew you will say that."

Heh, pride as ever.

I quietly chuckled at her in my inner world.

"A-also," she started again. "Thank you for your words yesterday ..." for a glance, I could see a small tint red appeared on her cheeks before she looked to the other way to hide it. "... But don't get a wrong idea; I'm saying this for myself, got it?" she quickly hissed her words in cold, although her eyes still locked on mine without any harm intention.

Yeah, yeah, of course she would said something with that line ... eh, wait a minute, what?!

My mind went blank for a moment.

Cordelia still looked to her side and continued with her words, but it didn't reach to me, as my brain was too occupied with her statement before. It kept circling around my stunned brain like a broken record.

Then once it stopped abruptly, a conclusion made in my mind.

Oh my gosh, is she ....

"... _Tsundere_ ***[1]**?"

Cordelia tilted her head back to me. " _Tsundere_? What is that?"

Oh no, did I say that loud?!

"Uh, um, well, it means ..." my golden eyes looked back and forth wildly, trying to find a better answer for her in panic.

And when the imaginary bulb shone above my head, I beamed Cordelia with my brightest smile.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Tsundere*[1] : A Japanese term for a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold (and sometimes even hostile) before gradually showing a warmer, friendlier side over time.


	10. [ Arc 01 ] Chapter 09 - Part 01

**[** **Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires. ]**

**Chapter 09 - Part 01 : The Day I Planned My First Step to Get Along with the Triplets.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahh, this is bad.

Lately, the triplets have begun to show their hatred towards me. I know Kanato hates me from the first time we met, and it has become worse after his stolen sweets case and the breakfast event from two days ago; then Raito, I think he began to avoid me since his leg got stuck on my trap; then the last, Ayato, I don't even know what is his problem with me, but he started to glare dagger at me for no reason since dinner yesterday! Damn it, is this what they called as the triplets conspiration?!

Well, I'm fully aware that I am in a dangerous situation. Even though I managed to change Cordelia, all of my efforts would be in vain if her children still held their negative emotions in them. If I don't do anything about this, my plan to create a win-win situation will be messed up, also I might get killed by the triplets sooner or later in the end!

Argh, that's really worst.

I massaged my forehead as my golden orbs casted on a piece paper with a serious expression. My hand that held a fountain pen started to dance on top of the plain paper, creating letters on it.

_The first solution, befriend with their mother, done._

My eyes moved down to the second sentence.

_The second solution, gain their trust by being kind like a fucking angel, in progress._

I stared down at the paper for a while with an ill look before crossing out the text and rewriting it again, without the cringe words, of course. After that, I moved on to the next sentence.

_The third solution, do a massacre in this mansion, not yet._

As I read again the third solution, my eyes were dead like a fish.

I quickly stood up and crumpled the paper, then smacked it down into the nearest trash can with full force.

"What am I? A motherfucking serial killer?!"

Slowly, I backed down and sat in my seat again. A tired sigh left from my mouth as I leaned forward to my desk and plopped my head between my crossed arms.

"Wow, that's really a long sigh," commented Ror as she suddenly appeared from the mirror and sat on top of my desk. "Something stuck in your head, Dear? Perhaps, that bunch of troublesome vampires brought matters to you?" she asked with her usual sassy, mocking tone.

_Thunk!_

Her words shot like an arrow aim for their target.

I widened my eyes at her. Is she always good at guessing something?

"Wait, that's not right. Let me correct myself." she hummed to herself. "You're getting on their nerves lately, so they got their wacky revenge on you, and now you're at the edge of line, am I right?" her jade looked directly on mine.

_Stab!_

This time, her words pierced me like a thousand needles stab on my back.

Does she have clairvoyance ability ***[1]** or what ...?

A sly smirk appeared on her lips. "From seeing your reaction, did I hit the bullseye?" she began to chuckle. "So childish, how cute is that."

The fact that her cruel words were right and she got her way to mock me like that, I felt my pride as an adult was trampled mercilessly. But to think she put me down like this ... surely, she really enjoyed her time testing me out.

I pouted. "Ehh, how mean ...! That's not something nice to say to someone who has kindly protected you by sacrificing herself to face the Hysteric Boy's wrath." at the end of my statement, a small smirk created from my lips.

She scoffed. "You're making big fuss about it." she rolled her eyes and continued, "I didn't ask you to protect me, so why bother to do that?" she inquired.

"Isn't that obvious? I don't want to make things end more troublesome."

Ror looked back at me in funny look. "So, you're saying you take the blame instead? Doesn't that still not change the fact that you are still in trouble?"

"Any choices were meant to be troublesome to pick, anyway." I shrugged. "Life is full of complicated choices. But isn't that how life works, giving us something to learn? Or maybe, that's how life just trying to give some spice and colour in our monotone life ...?" shaking my head lightly, I continued, "Who knows about that? But one thing that I know is ... life and choices that given to us are so exhausting, never really more than that." I sighed in exasperated, like an old man struggling with their stressful life.

Ror who had been listening to my speech in silence, suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my, I never thought I will hear such an answer like that from a child!" she reached her hand on top of my head and began to ruffle my hair messily. "You're so strange, yet I have never seen a child as interesting as you."

Hey, are you trying to praise me and insult me at the same time with your ambiguous words?

I frowned at her remark for a second but found my way back again to grin at her as I decided to continue to play along with the conversation.

I grabbed her hand to stop her action even further. "So, you're saying that I'm more interesting than Karlheinz?" a mischievous grin slided from my lips.

"No, he is more interesting, the best if I have to say. At least, more better than you if I have to be honest."

_Stab!_

I felt another painful stab on my bleeding heart.

Wha-what is this shameful feeling from getting cornered by the triplet children; then getting mocked by the troll spirit; last to being compared to the Gary Stu father, and only to get demeaned?

Goddamit, where is my justice?

I felt my self-esteem points had decreased drastically. In exchange, my loathe points on this world, Diabolik-fucking-Lovers, had been increased.

"Oh, what's this?"

While I was in the middle of mental breakdown, Ror bent down and picked up the crumpled paper that I had thrown before.

My eyes lashed on her in a speed of light. And without saying anything, I snatched the crumpled paper away from her.

"Hey, I haven't read-"

"Enough. Don't say anything about it," I hissed with hooded eyes as I looked down on the crumpled paper. I began to tear down the paper, wiping all the plan evidence.

Damn it, she didn't read that embarrassing sentence, right?!

Ror stared at me for a moment before gradually threw a smirk on me. "I didn't know a child can think something like that."

"You read it?!"

"Only the last sentence."

God, why?!

Ror looked beyond amused, she walked up to me and slided her arm on my shoulders. "Actually, I can help you with it," she whispered into my ear.

"Just command me, and I-" she paused for moment and did a throat-slitting gesture to my neck. "... Will slice them like this if you want me to," she purred.

A tiny cold sweat dripped from my small face as I began to shiver from the drop temperature. I gripped my black-red frilly dress tightly to ease the uneasy feeling.

"What do you think? Isn't that a good idea seeing this mansion covered with their nasty blood?"

Her dark playful voice had made my shoulders shudder in tense.

"Remember that I will always accept your request with open arms, after all ..." her smile went wider and wider. "I can't miss this exciting opportunity, right?" her breath became much heavier as her face flushed in red.

I could sense the obnoxious aura lurked from the green-haired female. Her relaxed demeanor was nowhere to be trace from her, as if her usual attitude never existed before. She had changed into something ... ferocious, or murderous ...? I couldn't find the best word to describe her.

But one thing that I know.

She is a sadistic monster that I don't want to deal with.

_Poke!_

Eh ...?

A slender finger landed on my cheek, waking me up from my inner mind. I stood in freeze as my eyes widened from meeting with the shapeshifter's eyes closed into an arc.

"Why giving me such a face? It's just a joke!" she grinned at me and began to pat my head.

Wait, what-?

"Haha, I see. A joke, huh ...?" I smiled in awkward.

"Yes, did I scare you?" she tilted her head with a sullen expression, which is obviously fake; then she laughed a bit. "My bad, my bad!"

Oh whew, thanks goodness! I thought she was serious about that before. But I wonder why I felt frightened about this troll ghost in the first place? It was just my imagination, right? I mean, there's no way she would kill the vampire brothers for me. Well, that sounds really something stupid to think of!

Haha, I need to stop my bad habit of overthinking something ridiculous.

... Or not.

Yeah, like hell I would believe and think something naïve like that!

I'm not an idiot, I'm completely sure that I wasn't imagining or overthinking it. I have learned from my mistake before, and in this present time, I trust my own instinct.

Back there, her eyes reflected something.

Something disaster.

This mob character ***[2]** , who had never even appeared in the game, is really dangerous. The worst part of her, I don't even know anything about her. And without having a complete background information about her, I couldn't predict what actions she might going to take.

She may actually stab me from behind.

With that looming possibility in mind, there's no good reason to recklessly ignore her existence. In order to be truly safe, I need to keep my eyes on her and-

"Fwuehh ...?"

"Oh my, look at yourself! Your face looks cute like a squirrel!" chirped the female ghost.

Wha-what? She is pulling both of my cheeks ...!

"H-hey, stop that!" I tried to swat her hands off my cheeks, but she just laughed at me.

"Too bad, girl. Your opinion is not valuable enough to reach me." she threw her usual annoying smirk at me.

A small throbbing vein popped on my head.

At that time, behind my twitching smiling face, the back of my head swore to make the shapeshifter ghost in front of me regret her words she had just said.

She may be annoying, but she is very dangerous to deal directly. If I really want to be safe from her, I have to stay calm and ... begin to arrange my plot to eliminate her before she did it to me.

Stay patient, Kori. You will get to dip that fucking mirror into sewer later.

With that in mind, I made sure of myself to follow the plan when the opportunity came in time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For now, I need to get along with the triplets somehow, and make sure they don't go batshit and stray from what I planned.

... But who should I start from?

Kanato? Nah, absolutely not. That demonic child will murder me in place if I land one of my toes on his room or his territorial space. And if his eyes meet with me, he will start to throw his nonsense tantrum again to me. Then again, what's that sociopath _shota_ ***[3]**  problem anyway?!

In conclusion, it's nearly impossible to get near to Kanato without some proper strategy. That's why, I need to prepare myself and put some extra thoughts before I go talk to him. 

Then, how about Raito? Yeah, he is the easygoing type, also the most friendly living being in this mansion. That's the bright side of him, not counting his sadistic personality. But anyway, it will be easy to get along with him. So, should I choose him? Nope!

Why is that? Because he always teleport himself to some other place whenever we meet me each other! How do I supposed to get along with him when I can't finish my line to him as he always running away from me?!

In conclusion, it will be different story if there is no conflict between us. Ugh, curse that stupid trap! Curse Raito for stepping on that stupid trap! And curse me for making that stupid trap too, arghh-!

Okay, that's really frustrating. So back to the topic again, there is only one brother left from the triplets-

"Oi, Dirtybag!"

Speak of the devil.

I whipped my head back and looked at the red-haired boy who stood not too far from me with both of his hands on his hips. His emerald cat-eyed glared at me in bold, reminding me of a cat king that showing his dominance to a trespasser who dares to challenge them. He looked pretty irritated with my presence, assuming from a frown latched on his face.

I put my best smile in front of him. "Ah, Ayato- _kun_! What are you-"

He clicked his tongue. "Cut it off with your shit play, it disgusts me."

What the ... I'm trying to build a nice atmosphere here, why you have to ruin the mood with your rude remark?!

My smile twitched a bit.

Ayato suddenly pointed his index finger on me. "Spit it out already!"

I tilted my head. "Err, what ...?"

"Yours Truly can sense you're up to something!"

I looked at him in amazed. He is pretty good with his instinct, huh?

"... Oh, um, like ... getting along with you ..?"

He scrunched his nose like he just saw an alien puke in front of him. "What the fuck are you saying?"

Eh, it's not?

Ayato gritted his teeth. "Are you trying to fool Yours Truly like what you did to Mother?!" his voice shattered the quiet hallway, rumbling, almost dangerous.

Ah, I see. It's about Cordelia that he wanted to talk about.

I turned my golden eyes to my side and saw three maids carrying brooms in their quivering hands. They seemed a bit hesitant to walk past us, so they only swept the same exact spot together. My guess is, they won't move until Ayato and I leave the hallway.

I sighed and looked back at Ayato with a smile. "Ayato- _kun_ , how about we go to the kitchen and chat in there while having nice snacks together?"

"Huh?"

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "I will tell you the truth," I whispered to him with a low serious voice.

He stared at me in wide.

I responded him back with a small smirk before putting on my childish grin on my face. "Let's go, Ayato- _kun_! I'm pretty hungry right now!"

No lies, it's true that I was hungry right there. 

The first reason I even came out from my room was to go to kitchen to have a snack. The lunch from before wasn't enough to stop my stomach from grumbling. Yeah, I mean, who will even get full when the lunch menu merely consisted of baked potatoes, Brussel sprouts, and a bowl of fruits?

What is that? A diet menu for royalty?

Well, it doesn't really affect the vampires, but for such as a human that came from a modern world like me, it really affects my sense of hunger; this is a big matter for me, alright?!

Haaahhh ... I already miss all of my lovely sandwiches from Wal-Mart ***[4]**.

Anyway, the other reason I came out from my room was to run my plans into actions. Otherwise, I have no reason to come out and risk myself to the vampire brothers, and will stay in my room like a good  _hikikomori_ ***[5]** would do.

I let out a small sigh and looked to my back.

Thankfully, Ayato didn't reject my offer from before and followed me from behind like a cute little duckling. Though, I would be very grateful if he stop dusting off his shoulder; the place where I touched him before.

Jeez, kids these days are so annoying.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~♥♡♥~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So let's just cut to the chase, is there something that you feel displeased about me and Cordelia- _san_ , Ayato- _kun_?"

"Of course there is, you motherfucking idiot!" he glared at me in rather annoyed. "What kind of goddamn magic did you cast to Mother?"

"Huh?"

For a second, Ayato caught off my guard when he suddenly sprang out an absurd question from his mouth, which made me gave a weird look at him.

"I'm sorry, Ayato-kun. But what are you trying to say here?"

"Damn it, stop acting like an idiot!" he slammed his hand on the small table and stared at me in sharp. "Yours Truly knows that you're the one who made Mother becomes strange! All of sudden, she became more quiet around us. And whenever we got chance to talk to her, she always bragging about you, and you, and fucking you in all of her conversation!" his emerald eyes darted on mine in furious while balling his fists tightly.

Whoa, have I become Cordelia's new obsession?

Ayato gritted his teeth. "Yours Truly should have know at first, that fucking Rotten Old Fool brought you here to give us more misery," he said in hiss.

"Not just stealing Yours Truly's hard efforts, you intended to steal our three places too, right?" with half mocking and half despair smile, Ayato continued, "Are you satisfied now with your rotten works, Dirtybag?"

Wait, I think he's gone too far.

"First of all, you need to calm down, Ayato- _kun_ ," I said in calm while facing him. "The second is, there seems to be a misunderstanding in here-"

"Then explain!" he immediately cut off my line. "Why did she avoid us? Wasn't that because of you?!"

What ...?

This time, it was my turn to slam the poor table. "... What do you mean she avoiding you and your brothers?" I stared at him in round awide, disbelief.

"Huh ...?" he looked a bit taken aback for a moment before he replied back with his glare. "Yours Truly is the one who asking you here, so answer Yours Truly's question first, you fucking Dirtybag!"

Unfortunately for him, his insult didn't reach deep to me as I was in the middle of mental conflict.

No way ... this couldn't be. Where did I go wrong ...?

I saw with my own eyes, Cordelia had changed. But why did she avoid her own children? Did she intend to ignore her children like how she did in the game?

Why ...?

When I thought everything will flow like I plan, there's always have this kind of obstruct event, preventing me from reaching my goal.

Stupid me, for believing Cordelia will shower her children with love that easily.

Haha, to think my idealism had blinded me from seeing things.

What a naïve one.

I covered my eyes with my hand and murmured under my breath, "Shit."

"Did you just call Yours Truly shit?!" he grabbed the collar of my dress. We were facing face to face, making fierce eye contact as a result.

Finally, I cut off our fierce eye contact as I looked down to my feet. "I'm sorry, Ayato- _kun_ ," I whispered abruptly and continued, "... I never knew this will end up like this. It's all my fault for this to happen to you and your brothers." I forced myself to smile and looked up to him again. "But don't worry! I will fix it for-"

_Bam!_

He slammed his right hand on the wall beside of me pretty hard, but not enough to crack the wall like Subaru from the game did. His left hand still gripped my collar dress tightly.

"I don't fucking need that," he hissed. "If you're feeling sorry about it, then speak the truth! Spill everything to the last one of it with your damn mouth!"

I bit my lips for a second and opened it back again when a big shadow immediately covered us. We automatically froze up in the place, still in the position of  _kabedon_ ***[6]**.

"So this is where you've been, Ayato."

That familiar voice. I knew that.

Ayato knew that too, as he widened his eyes and began to loosen his grip on my collar dress. Slowly, glancing at the figure who stood behind him with no emotion.

"Mo-mother ...."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note :
> 
> 1\. Clairvoyance ability*[1] : The ability to perceive events occurring over a timelike.
> 
> 2\. Mob character*[2] : A character who plays a minor role.
> 
> 3\. Shota*[3] : A Japanese slang term for a cultural version of a more youthful or childlike male appearance.
> 
> 4\. Wal-Mart*[4] : A multinational retail corporation that operates a chain of hypermarkets, discount department stores, and grocery stores.
> 
> 5\. Hikikomori*[5] : A person who has withdrawn from all real-life social interaction.
> 
> 6\. Kabedon*[6] : A situation in which a guy slams his hand against the wall, pinning a girl against it.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC
> 
> Don't forget to leave bookmark, comment, kudos, and subscribe!
> 
> I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using harsh words.
> 
> For those who are curious about the update schedule, check this out! [ Link available in here: https://www.quotev.com/YandereNekohime/journal/5800519/My-Books-Update-Schedule ].
> 
> This story has been translated into Spanish by GOT! Go check and read it! [ Link available in here: https://otomegirls.home.blog/la-vez-que-fui-reencarnada-para-salvar-a-la-heroina-de-los-objetivos-de-captura-capitulo-01 ].
> 
> Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!
> 
> See you in the next chapter! ^^


End file.
